The Burdens of a Vampire Hunter
by Ahubbard676
Summary: Vampires and humans weren't always distant from each other at a time they used humans as livestock, this story follows Tsukune Aono as he hunts vampires for an organization dedicated to stopping the yokai threat to humans. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

The burdens of a vampire hunter ch 1

A/N: i decided to do this kind of story because i wanted to do one ive always wanted to do and because I've been waiting for someone to do it! Anyway hope you like it don't forget to favorite and follow for more chapters!

Nighttime had fallen upon Britain, the year was 1866, the night was silent except for the approaching sound of a passenger train. The train had a number of different people from the very rich who were getting away from business, to the very poor who operated the train. The train was set up in different classes, first class, and coach. The first class cabins have a total of four seats and a compartment above the seats for ones luggage.

The cabin was decorated with velvet colored fabric which was woven into the seats and the walls. Opposite to the entrance of the cabin is another door, for to exit the train when it has stopped. Sitting in one of these first class cabins, is a young man who appears to be a business man.

He's wearing a black suit which is common for most men, but his suit is not like others. It stretches from his shoulders down to his hips and his under shirt is a dark red with golden buttons to hold it together. The boys hands were covered by a pair of white gloves, his pants matched his suit in color and style.

The boy didn't wear a top hat or any hat of the sort, he just sat in his cabin with a smile on his face and hands behind his head. One of his legs was propped on the other, "ahh, this is the life!" This boys name is Tsukune Aono, his job is to kill vampires and others that wish to harm humans. He is a very nice and polite person, he always tried to help people when they needed help and never gave up.

As a young child the boy's parents were killed by none other then a lone vampire with no sense of pride and attacked everything in sight. The vampire killed his parents and shortly after it was killed by a gang of people who had gathered together and killed it. The boy had become an orphan, as time went by his personality had began to return after a dark time for young Tsukune.

At the age of ten, a group had came to help the young man. They adopted him and trained him for eight years, fiercely teaching him to endure pain and how to fight. This group dedicated themselves to stop anything that threatened humanity, currently the most amount of human deaths was because of yokai that believed humans to be an inferior race.

Tsukune had looked outside the window of his first class cabin watching the trees and the moon's reflection on the lake which they were passing. A knock had came to Tsukune's cabin, he calmly snapped out of watching his view. "Yes, come in" Tsukune said as he smiled, company would be nice to have especially at nighttime. "Im sorry we don't mean to be a bother, but may we join you in your cabin we were feeling a bit alone." A man with a black suit and white vest on asked, behind him was a rather large man who was wearing close to the same attire.

The first man had brown hair and blood red eyes, the second man also had red eyes but his hair was hidden by his hat. They didn't look trustworthy in the slightest, "sure, it would be nice to have some company!" Tsukune said with a smile on his face letting both the men enter his cabin and shutting the door behind them.

XXXXXXX

Tsukune was sitting next to one of the men who had joined him, the other was across from that man. Tsukune's luggage was above the large mans head in the compartment, "so where are you two headed?" Tsukune asked as he got into a better position. His hands were both hidden in his jacket pockets, the smaller man looked up at the large man then over to Tsukune.

"Oh, well you see we are headed to see a friend which we have business with." The smaller man said with a relaxed and devilish smile. Tsukune had been trained for eight years for this kind of situation, he was nowhere near as strong as a vampire but could kill one just as well. "Im sorry to ask this but could you hand me my suitcase just above your head?" Tsukune asked the large man.

As the large man stood up and turned around to grab Tsukune's suitcase, Tsukune lunged forward and stabbed the large vampire in the back with a dagger. The blade had pierced the vampires heart, the dagger was poisoned with a type of herb that causes vampires to lose their healing abilities. So a fatal stab to the heart would kill a vampire.

As Tsukune pulled the dagger out of the large vampires back, the other vampire had already began to attack. Its fist made contact with the back of Tsukune's shoulder popping it out of its socket. Tsukune could only grit his teeth as he moved through the pain, the vampires other fist had began to get close to Tsukune as well.

Tsukune had pulled the dagger close to the second vampire when his arm was caught by the vampires second fist. Tsukune tossed the dagger in the air before the vampire's fist broke Tsukune's forearm. Tsukune moved his body in a twisting jerking motion snapping his shoulder back into its socket just quick enough to grab the dagger and stab it through the vampires heart.

Both the vampires were dead now, his right arm was broken and his left shoulder had been sloppily put back into place. He was lucky he didn't die in that situation, Tsukune opened the door to the moving train and pushed the two bodies off of the train. Tsukune shut the door and sat down in his seat, he cuddled his right arm with his left arm and sighed.

"Yep, this is the life." Tsukune said as he attempted to put his bone back into place. The train tracks hid the sound of Tsukune's screams as he put his broken arm into a makeshift cast. The night was just beginning for Tsukune Aono, he would eventually have to face his inevitable death.

A/N: well heres the first chapter I don't have high hopes for this because most are going to be like 'this is going to be stupid' but i promise its not going to be anything like what you think anyway hope you liked it and hope you keep reading! 


	2. Chapter 2

The burdens of a vampire hunter ch 2

A/N: Hey guys, soo i guess you guys really liked the story idea. I hope i didn't make you guys hate it with this chapter, anyway i hope you like it!

The train had began to slow down, the metal wheels screeching as they came to a abrupt stop. The train had been heading to a town called Liverpool, Tsukune had heard that a vampire or group of vampires had been attacking and killing large amounts of humans lately. The town had just began to flourish, only thirty years ago eight new docks were made making Liverpool the new London.

The sharp dressed young man stepped off the train, his arm forearm had a piece of newspaper that had been wet then became dry. It had gotten tight enough to pass as a makeshift temporary cast to hold his broken bones in place, his shoulder would need to be popped out of place and back again to fix it. Through all of his training Tsukune had learned how to keep all of his pain under control and how to fix what was causing him the pain.

Men and women alike walk past Tsukune's eyes, everything for him however was moving at a slow pace. His eyes were scanning the area for any sort of threat of a vampire. The women around him were wearing appropriate summer apparel which was a long summer dress with frills and a hat which usually complemented the outfit.

Tsukune smiled and began to walk away from his train cabin. The moon still hung high in the night sky, Tsukune was slowly walking past people and trying to get to the nearest inn, there he could treat his wounds properly and have a good nights rest. Tsukune had not been paying attention and had accidentally ran into someone, he had knocked into someone and dropped their luggage all over the place.

"Oh, im so sorry please, let me help you!" Tsukune said as he nervously began to help up the person who had ran into. "Maybe you should pay more attention!" The sound of an irradiated woman's voice said, Tsukune held his hand out to help this woman up off the ground where he had put her. This woman had grabbed Tsukune's hand with her back still turned to him, her hands were covered by white leather gloves with pink trimming. Her dress was also white, but the frills on it were black.

The woman used Tsukune's hand to stand up, as she turned around Tsukune's body had began to heat up. The beautiful woman in front of him was, a vampire, her blood red eyes scanned over the almost paralyzed young man. Tsukune hand moved his hand away from hers, her silver hair had been curled and was sliding down the side of her face. Frankly Tsukune couldn't stop staring, he kew she was a vampire but, she was beautiful.

Her white glove gently moved the miscellaneous silver lock of hair and placed it behind her ear. "Well, are you just going to stare at me or are you going to help me with my bags?" The beautiful vampire asked. "Oh, sorry.." Tsukune said as he bent over and began to pick up the woman's clothing and putting it back into her rather large suitcases. 'If i do something in public like this I'll get attention i don't need, maybe I'll just help her to her house or the inn she's staying at, I'll do it on my way there', Tsukune was a foreigner and if he were to kill this woman people would call it murder.

If he were to get arrested he would scare the rest of the vampires away, the real threat, but maybe this girl is the real threat? Either way Tsukune needs to be in another location for this to happen. Tsukune had finished putting the woman's luggage into her suitcases and closed them back up with metal clamps that resided on the top of the suitcase.

"Umm, i don't mean to be a burden but, im new in town and i was wondering if maybe you could show me to the nearest inn?" Tsukune asked with a smile, the woman looked Tsukune over carefully. He didn't look like much but thats what makes him deadly, no one expects him to be a vampire Hunter.

"Sorry, im new here as well i cannot help you." The woman said harshly and began to walk away with her suitcases. Tsukune was confused, did she know what he was? He decided to run after her and talk to her again. Following not to far behind him, was another person one who wanted to kill him.

XXXXXXX

Tsukune had ran after the beautiful vampire, running past person after person he couldn't find her. After running for about two minutes he had made it out of the train station and now he was on the lone streets of Liverpool. The stone rocks which are used for the rode are wet with the night dew, Tsukune was out of breath and his body was beginning to reach its limits with pain.

His arm was hurting and his cast would not hold long, "oh, it you again." Tsukune heard a familiar voice coming from behind him, as he turned around he had found her. The beautiful vampire whom he was looking for, "well, i never had the chance to introduce myself and apologize for running into you." Tsukune said as he walked closer to the woman.

Tsukune wrapped his hand around the woman's with his left hand, the one that wasn't broken. With his right hand he had reached into his back pocket and grabbed his poisoned blade. "My name is Tsukune Aono, what's yours?" The boy asked as they grabbed hands.

In the middle of them touching each other's hands, the one who had been following our vampire hunter had slipped away from the darkness and crept into the moonlight. His body was ready to tear the legendary vampire Hunter apart, the woman had gripped Tsukune's hand and pulled with all her might. She had thrown Tsukune out of harms way, Tsukune's body had flown until a hard brick wall had stopped him using his left shoulder as a pillow.

It had popped out of place again and Tsukune had let his body reach its pain limit. As his eyes closed his last sight was a man attacking the beautiful mysterious vampire with no name... soon he would have to face his inevitable death.

A/N: sooo... if you liked it and would like to read more review and tell me, this story is a mystery to me whether to continue it or not. Hope you guys liked it! 


	3. Chapter 3

The Burdens of a Vampire Hunter ch 3

A/N: hey guys, i want to thank all of you for your reviews, views, favorites, and follows if there is something you guys would like me to do please tell me. The way i see it is like YouTube, what would my readers like me to do for them? Hope you like it!

The darkness that surround the young vampire hunters sight was nothing he wasn't used too. Three years into his training, Tsukune had had a close encounter that had almost ended his life.

XXXXXXX 5 years ago, Tsukune age: 13

The sun was high in the sky, the young teenager had been spending his days relentlessly being hit, kicked, punched, and having his body put to the test. His bloody hands gripped tightly around a splintered bamboo staff. The splinters had dug into Tsukune's palms and had a tight grip in his skin, the blood was dripping down the bamboo staff and it hit the dirt floor that he had drained both sweat and blood into before.

The person who stood in front of him, his enemy and his master at the same time. He was taught at a young age that when in the training grounds his master was a vampire. Tsukune's feet moved instantly without any hesitation, the dust flew from his feet and rocks clamped to his heals. The bamboo staff had made a connection with another, his master's staff which he held with one hand against Tsukune.

This man had a scar on his face, it stretched from his left eye down the side of his face to his lip. This man was a great vampire hunter and a great teacher, Tsukune moved his bamboo staff back once and put his force into another strike which made no connection what so ever. Tsukune's master had moved back a foot and brought his bamboo staff across the side of Tsukune's face.

Tsukune fell to the ground with a bit of blood slowly falling from the cut on it. "Hah, you almost had me that time, come thats enough training for today lets have some tea!" Tsukune's master was strict when in the training area but out of it he was alot like Tsukune's father. The organization that this man worked for was paying for a home for the two away from people.

Tsukune was really quite used to the training thing his pain tolerance had gone way up, he had never been given sympathy and always tried his hardest. Later that night Tsukune had began to rest in a little room not much bigger then a bathroom, his blanket and a pillow was what he called a mattress. His room had one small window in which only a glimpse of the nights light was able to flow through it. Tsukune's master had left, he had gone into town to get food and other necessary things needed for survival.

XXXXXXX Normal time

Tsukune opened his eyes, he was being sat up against a brick wall and his body was in pain. Looking around he could see just glimpses of things, broken brick, the mysterious silver haird girl from before, and the smell of vampires blood in the air. The woman's dress was torn up a little and her face was cut. Tsukune knew he could kill her right then and there, but he didn't, something was telling him that she wasn't going to kill him.

His hand slowly moved towards his hidden blade, he grasped the wooden handle and hesitated when pulling it out. Looking beyond the girls shoulder was a body, a torn, cut, broken body... with the smell of vampires blood pouring put of its cuts. 'A vampire... killing another vampire?' Tsukune thought as he turned his weak face to look directly into the womans face. There he was, connecting eye to eye with a vampire, yet nothing came to mind except how amazing she looked.

Tsukune moved his head closer to her head, his action had finally made her take notice. "Don't move, you'll be fine just- her words were silenced as Tsukune moved his face even closer to hers, her crimson red eyes somehow pierced his heart. "Thank you." Tsukune said as he leaned his body back against the brick wall. The woman backed away a little and crossed her arms, "im only doing this because i need your help, besides..." the woman had turned back to Tsukune to see him asleep again.

XXXXXXX five years ago

Tsukune had been sleeping in his little room, his little body was used to the cold, but he couldn't sleep for some reason. He sat up and threw his thin blanket off of him and put his knees up to his chest. The sound of the wind was brushing against his window, or was it the sound of the wind. Tsukune stood up and looked around, he had tried to stay completely still, he had to let his ears adjust to the surroundings.

Tsukune listed to every sound, the sound of the leafs on a tree, the sound of the animals in the night, and the sound of people breathing. Tsukune ran, his hands grabbing on to the door and sliding it open, he ran out of his room trying to get to the nearest weapon. He could hear the sound of feet following him as he ran down a hallway to the training area, when he had reached the training area he could see the weapons, only three feet in front of him.

He didn't make it though, his back had a sharp pain before he flew from his feet and into the weapons. The one who had kicked him was now standing in the hallway between the training area and the house. He was wearing a black vest and underneath that it was a stripped white and blue shirt. He had glasses on and was smiling at the broken boy, "haha, looks like the little vampire hunter tripped!" The man said laughing.

Appearing next to him was another two people, one to his left. A woman with a black ribbon through her hair and a long black dress with a slit down the side of it. She had dark brown hair and blood red eyes, the man to the vampires right was a very sturdy and gentlemen looking. He wore a suit and tie, his hands had scars all over them, Tsukune began to crawl towards the weapons. His back was hurting him but he tried to keep calm as he grabbed the handle to one of the weapons.

"Look the boy wants to fight!" The man in the vest said as he walked closer to Tsukune, Tsukune picked himself up and raised the weapon to his side. A metal katana laid in Tsukune's hands and he stood there not moving an inch, the blade was at his waist and he was breathing hard. "Stop toying with him, just kill him before the older one gets back." The woman said looking away.

The man in the vest smiled showing his fangs and his humongous sharp teeth. He ran at Tsukune and swung his arms trying to cut Tsukune, they passed each other Tsukune stood up straight and held the katana up to his face, the vampires blood ran down the side of his blade as the vampire who had attacked him fell to the ground, its head falling to the ground before its body.

Tsukune was breathing hard, his body had taken alot of damage from the first kick. Tsukune held it in as long as he could but he coughed up blood, "that boy... just killed- the woman vampire backed up and was interrupted by the one who saved Tsukune's life. Tsukune's master had put his hands on Tsukune's, and slowly pulled the sword out of Tsukune's shaking hands. Tsukune had blacked out from the pain and was laid on the ground, he had dont his first vampire kill at the age of thirteen.

XXXXXXX Present time

Tsukune slowly opened his eyes, surrounding him was a roof and walls. He was inside of a inn, laying on a soft bed and his body was fine. His arm had been set into place by a tight cast, his shoulder was put back into place and on his right side was the beautiful vampire. She would eventually lead him to his inevitable death...

A/N: hope you guys liked it, like i said before please either pm me or review to tell me what you guys would like! 


	4. Chapter 4

The Burdens of a Vampire Hunter ch 4

A/N: hey guys sorry for the delayed update i kind of had writers block and didn't want to write something half-assed so i waited until i was inspired! Hope you guys like it.

Tsukune's body had been fixed, he could still feel the pain from his injuries but at the very least the injuries were minimal now. "Your finally awake, you've been asleep for about three days now." The beautiful woman to his right had turned to face him. "Three days, well thank you for taking care of me!" Tsukune said moving his legs off of the bed. When he lifted the blanket off of him he was only wearing his boxers and his cast.

His chest had cotton bandages wrapped him, "your clothes are in the other room, you were burning up after you passed out." The woman said watching Tsukune's every move, "thank you, so i never caught you name." Tsukune said as he stood up and made his way out of the bedroom he was in.

Tsukune knew this girl is a vampire but she had saved his life and even tended to him. Every fiber of his being was telling him to find his dagger and kill her before she could do harm to anyone. Walking into the living room Tsukune spotted his clothes, his suit was laid on a couch, it looked like it was handled with care as well. If this girl was a vampire she sure was a strange one, "my name is Moka Akashiya, since i saved your life you owe me a favor correct?" The woman asked.

Tsukune picked his clothes up and began to put them on one at a time. "I guess you could say i owe you one.." Tsukune didn't like the sound of it but if he was able to stay close to her he didn't mind, if he was to let her go and she killed the blood would be on his hands. Tsukune would have no choice, he would eventually have to kill this girl. "Good, when you get dressed we will leave." Moka said turning from Tsukune and walking into the bedroom from before.

Tsukune began to button up his white shirt, 'what is with this girl i don't understand her at all!' Tsukune thought. Besides that, he had been asleep for three days which means he only has another four to complete his mission. When his is with Moka he's sure to run into more vampires, he might just find the one he is looking for. "Where exactly are we going?" Tsukune asked but no one answered his question.

Tsukune searched his cloths for his dagger but it was no where to be found. 'Does she know about me?' Tsukune asked himself and was ready to attack at any moment. Before anything happened, out of the corner of his eyes Tsukune spotted it. The blade which he carries with him at all times, it was setting inside of his shoe. Tsukune felt a little relived, he rushed over to his blade and pulled it out of its casing.

Tsukune heard the doorknob of the bedroom begin to move so her rushed over to the door with his dagger at the ready. He wouldn't risk it, if he was found out she would rip him limb from limb he had to kill her here and now. Tsukune's hand began to tighten of the handle, he would do it no backing down now. The door slowly opened up, "to a ball of course, when you were being so nice I figured you would be a perfect man to accompany me to a ball." Moka said opening the door all the way.

Tsukune was standing at the couch where his cloths were, he had stopped. He didn't understand why but he couldn't kill her, something inside of him was telling him no. The rest of his body said yes but that one part of him said no, "sounds fine to me, I guess it's the least i can do after you saved me!" Tsukune said picking up his red tie. He tossed the tie around his neck and began to put it on, "here let me." Moka said as her hands gently ran across his neck and grabbed his tie.

"Now listen up, i know who you are a what you do." Moka said as she continued to to fix Tsukune's tie. Tsukune knew if he tried to go for his dagger she would end him faster then he could say 'don't'. "Why you haven't tried to kill me is troubling but i don't see it as a problem." Moka said as she tightened Tsukune's tie. "Why did you save me if your just going to kill me?" Tsukune asked grabbing Moka's hand, his tie was finished and she was just tightening it to much now.

"I didn't say that, look you know that vampires need servants right?" Moka said as she slowly pushed her body closer to his. "Well i need one night, thats it and then i will let you go, deal?" Moka asked. Tsukune could be in a worse situation, she could have made him her servant for life by injecting her blood into him. After that he would never be able to return to his home or to the order that trained him, no one would want him and he would be hunted.

Tsukune turned to face Moka, she had on a white dress and her hair was put up and held by a hair pin. Tsukune put his white gloves on and stuck his hand out, "deal."

XXXXXXXX

Tsukune was sitting beside Moka her silver hair was so elegant and beautiful. They were in the back of a horse carriage, the cabin that was being carried by the horse was very elegant as well. It looked as if Moka was rich, he dress, her carriage it was all of rich taste. Tsukune then looked at the woman next to him, she was beautiful and amazing, but also completely different when they are alone shes bossy and pushy. When they were about to leave she made him put on a different tie and suit all together!

"So Moka, why did you choose me to come with you, why not actually bring a real date?" Tsukune asked smiling at her. "Its not a bring a date kind of ball, its for masters to show off their slaves." Moka said continuing to not look at Tsukune. 'So it is a place where vampires meet up.' Tsukune thought to himself grabbing onto his dagger which was concealed under his suit.

"Its a place which vampires get together and show off their slaves, most of the time it ends up in a fight between the slaves so i couldn't bring someone who would die so easily against others." Moka's face looked a little angry. She shouldn't be the angry one though Tsukune was basically being used as substitute dinner. "I've never brought home a slave before and i always get scolded so now that I've got a vampire hunter it should be just fine!" Moka's mood actually turned happy for a second before reverting back to the i don't care Moka.

XXXXXXXX

They had arrived at their destination, it was a rather large building with hundreds of people flooding inside of it each with at least on person following them or more. It was a master slave ball so they brought their best and finest, everyone inside this building is either a vampire or a human injected with vampire blood. Tsukune had such a feeling of dread coming from this building, "hey, come here for a moment." Moka said.

They were standing outside of the carriage now, "they are going to know who you are right as we walk in so, you need my scent so that they don't just assume your there to hunt." Moka said but Tsukune was only half paying attention, Moka stood on her tippy toes and placed her lips on Tsukune's cheek and wrapped her arms around his neck.

When Moka pulled away not even the slightest blush was on her face, she really didn't have any feelings towards him. "Alright follow behind me, servants never walk side by side with their masters." Moka walked away from Tsukune but her was shortly behind her. Walking into the crowd of people he could feel eyes on him and people speaking, "thats the vampire hunter!" Some would say others would say, "Hes a servant?"

They finally reached the inside of the building, it was amazing the texture of the walls and the building was of the highest quality. The people surrounding them all were staring at Tsukune, he felt a little scared they could surround him and kill him in an instant.

"Well, you sure know how to pick them Ms. Akashiya!" The voice came from a person who had pushed their way to the front of the crowd. It was a rather normal looking man, his eyes were a dark shade of red and his hair is black hair but other then that he looked normal, and very very pissed off.

A/N: so Tsukune gets to find his target and Moka gets a slave for the night! Anyway fight scene next chapter... actually alot next chapter so look forward to it! Hope you guys liked it!.? 


	5. Chapter 5

The Burdens of a Vampire Hunter ch 5

A/N: i wrote this ch immediately after the last one so ive had it done for like a week i just didn't want to upload it right away anyway fight scene and a surprise! Hipe you guys like it!

"Hello Mr. Asmond, its been a while." Moka said smiling and crossing her arms. In the vampire world there are four families that rule, but between the four there are two who have a everlasting fude, the Shuzen's and the Asmond families one rules over japan the other the British empire. "Well, it seems that you have made a very peculiar servant, the most famous vampire killer Aono!" Lord Asmond said, the room was very quiet.

Everyone had managed to clear a spot in the room, a big enough spot for a fight. Everyone there knew that once Moka arrived that Asmond would have no problem showing what he had to her. This time Moka actually had a servant though, "you know, i smell your scent on him but i don't fell any of your blood running through his veins why is that?" Asmond asked. 'Damn they found us out i need to get ready' Tsukune thought but was stopped when Moka began to speek.

"He stays by my side and pledged his loyalty to me is that not enough?" Moka asked with a serious tone. "Well we shall see how loyal he is to you then, if you'll humor me not to move an inch." Lord Asmond said and pointed his finger at Moka. "Get her!" Asmond's words sent three people flying from his side straight after Moka. The rules of the battle Tsukune didn't understand but he couldn't just let the vampires servant rip her apart she saved him.

Tsukune darted past Moka and tried to intercept the three people. Tsukune lifted one of his legs up and kicked one of the slaves while the other two passed Tsukune's leg and hit both of his shoulders sending Tsukune back a couple feet. 'Damn, their not quite as strong as vampires but there are three of them and im fighting head on.' Tsukune managed to keep himself calm and then raced forward to the three slaves.

His fist came into contact with one of the slaves and the other two saw their chance to attack. Tsukune had figured out their pattern, they knew Tsukune couldn't attack all three at once so they would team up. The other two came at Tsukune both trying to hit him in the chest, Tsukune placed his leg under the slave whom he had hit and forced his body to be Tsukune's sheld. The two vampires hit the third vampires stomach and then Tsukune pushed the third vampire into the first and second.

Tsukune was breathing hard and all of the guests were watching not only in fear but excitement, this man was a slave and worked for them now. "Not bad at all, but you have at reach me to win." Asmond said to Tsukune who was a little exhausted. Tsukune kicked the slaves making sure they wouldn't get up then slowly walked over to Asmond. When Tsukune finally reached Asmond he was relived for it all to be over but was to overconfident.

Before Tsukune reached Asmond another vampire slave had stabbed Tsukune with their hand, the hand of a slave moving at high speeds pierced Tsukune's shoulder. The hand belonged to a woman slave, she was given a fair amount of vampire blood and was close to their strength and speed. Tsukune felt the pain echo throughout his body as the slave woman moved pulled her arm hamd out of Tsukune's shoulder.

Tsukune's body began to shake and he could feel the blood loss becoming a factor in his fight. "Tsukune!" Moka's words actually sounded worried, Tsukune was just a vampire hunter but did she actually care for him? "Well it looks like your down for the count!" Asmond said laughing. "Haha, i don't understand whats so funny?" Tsukune said smiling at Asmond.

Throughout all of Tsukune's training he had been stabbed a number of times and in even more vital places then his shoulder. The trick to not losing blood is to keep your body calm and not to make your heart race, in conclusion if your heart rate is normal less blood gets pumped to the wound so you bleed out slower. "I've got to hand it to you that did hurt a lot but not as much as this is going to!" Tsukune said as he used his good fist to hit the girl in the stomach and then moving his elbow above her head and dealing a killing elbow right down on the back of her skull.

The woman fell to the ground and the whole crowd fell silent, no one had ever seen a normal human take out four vampire slaves before. Tsukune smiled as he touched Asmond's tie,"i win..." Tsukune said and fell backwards to the ground. He had held on just as long as he could but it was over now the hole in his shoulder had taken away to much of his blood and he fell unconscious.

XXXXXXXX

When Tsukune woke up he noticed the room around him was the same as the building he was fighting in. "Where am i?" Tsukune asked as he sat up and held his hand to his shoulder which was patched up but still hurt. "Lord Asmond gave you proper medical attention seeing as you won the fight." Moka said, she was sitting by Tsukune's bedside and had a cold dry rag in her hand which she put on Tsukune's forehead.

"So what does this mean?" Tsukune asked as he laid back down on the plush bed. "Well, no one has ever put their slaves up against lord Asmond's before. I guess it means that you are to be feared." Moka said and stood up from Tsukune's side. He was relived it was over and couldn't wait to leave a place full of vampires, but where would he go? He had kind of grown familiar being around Moka and was going sad when he had to leave her.

"Listen Tsukune there is something i need to tell you.." Moka's voice suddenly turned into that of someone with a secret. Tsukune sat up from his bed and stared at Moka who was standing by herself by a window. "Sure what is it?" Tsukune asked and began to rotate his shoulder for some reason it didn't hurt as bad. 'Thats strange' Tsukune thought to himself. "You were going to die, the doctor said you had to much blood loss so... i" Moka stopped because she could see that Tsukune already had his hands on the bite Marks where Moka injected him with her blood!

A/N: yeah, Tsukune won but at a disadvantage he now holds the blood of Moka throughout his body. He would have rather died though, anyway see what happens next time cuz its gonn be fun! Hope you guys liked it! 


	6. Chapter 6

The Burdens of a Vampire Hunter ch 6

A/N: so Tsukune had vampires blood and he will have his own people after him, what will he do hope ypu guys like it!

Tsukune threw the blankets off of his body, he grabbed his poisoned blade and put it to Moka's neck. His blood was now tainted with that of which he hated most. "What did you do!" Tsukune pushed the blade closer to Moka's neck, he could do it, right then and there kill the one who tainted his blood.

His hands were shaking and he could feel his arm getting tired from holding the blade to her throat. "You would have died..." Moka stared right at Tsukune, she knew that was a vampire killing blade but she also knew Tsukune wouldn't do it. The blade started to shake more and more, "i would have rather died..." Tsukune had dropped his blade and fell to the floor. There was no way out for Tsukune now, his life, all his training was over he had only one choice.

With the blood of a vampire in him, without a doubt he will be hunted by the same people he once was. He had done the same many times, monster hunters who have been tainted always are the first to be killed. Moka meet Tsukune on the ground, "you had done so much for me i figured i owed you that much at least." Moka had tried to do something nice for once only to have it blow up in her face.

Tsukune couldn't stand it, he had to kill himself. He wouldn't let one of his own kill him it wasn't right. "For saving my life i owe you a debt, i cannot repay it and i apologize.." Tsukune stood up from Moka and walked over to where the rest of his clothes were sitting for him. There was only one option and it was a sure fire way out, besides that if he let a vampire kill him it would be a shame.

XXXXXXXX

Tsukune had left leaving Moka at the mansion by herself, Tsukune's words had left a bad taste in her mouth. Even though she saved his life he was so ungrateful for what she had done for him, receiving her blood was not something to take lightly.

She brought her hand up to her heart, "what a strange person, he makes me feel so- before Moka could finish her words a man walked into the room with her. "Excuse me, Ms. Akashiya there seems to be a problem please follow me." The man looked like a butler and was definitely distributed about something.

Walking into the ball room where Tsukune had fought earlier, Moka could see that there were eyes directed at her and they were angry eyes. "Where is she?" Asmond asked pushing people out of the way looking for Moka. "There you are, when my father hears about this you and your pet are both dead!" Asmond had his hand planted firmly on his shoulder where blood seemed to be coming from.

"Tsukune did this to you?" Moka asked with a slight smile on her face. "You think this is funny?" Asmond asked, Moka just began to walk away from the hurt and humiliated vampire. Moka walked out of the mansion with a smile still on her face, "now, where did you go?" Why would Tsukune freely stab a vampire but not kill the one who poisoned his blood.

XXXXXXXX

Tsukune stood at the tallest place that he could find, under him he was the ground his body would surly not be able to repair itself after taking such a fall. Pulling out Tsukune's blade he put it to his skin and cut just a small cut on his arm. "Thats better..." the poison on the blade stopped vampires healing so whatever Moka had put in his blood would be ineffective.

Tsukune pulled his blade around and pointed it at the person who was standing behind him. "Do you plan to kill me vampire Hunter?" Moka had found Tsukune quickly and it wasn't hard, he was the only person that she knew had her blood. "This is all your fault, if you come any closer i will kill you!" Tsukune had began to pull in anger in his voice.

Moka began to walk closer to Tsukune, every step she had gotten closer and closer once she passed Tsukune's blade she put her hand Tsukune's suit and pulled him off the ledge of the building. She didn't stop there though, she pulled him even closer and bit into his neck. At first he tightened up and was in a bit of shock, after a second or two Tsukune's body loosened and dropped his blade wrapping his arms around Moka.

The sight was a little more then romantic, it was disgusting a human, no a vampire hunter in love with a vampire? It was something that was forbidden for Tsukune and looked down on by the entire vampire race. Tsukune wasn't the only person who was sent to London to kill a vampire, starring at the sight was a woman who was also wearing the same clothes as Tsukune, a red tie and a black suit with white gloves.

"This is too perfect, the mighty vampire hunter Aono has fallen!" This woman smiled as she bent over, beneath her foot was a vampire who was beaten up, cut, and dead. This woman is also a deadly well known vampire hunter who has now seen Tsukune being bitten by a vampire.

XXXXXXXX

Before when Tsukune was walking out of the room without Moka. Tsukune was very angry, he would have to kill himself now, after all hes been through he let one cute girl end his life. "Ahh Tsukune, that was impressive stuff back there, but why would you be with a master like Ms. Akashiya such a inappropriate master for someone of your skills." Asmond began to drink from his glass, blood inside and it was burning Tsukune's nose.

"But then again, she is a sexy little thing." Tsukune stopped walking away from Asmond, "you probably shouldn't have said that..." Tsukune swung his fist at Asmond but it was easily grabbed by Asmond who had to drop his glass but also stopped Tsukune's fist. "Well, now we see what your made of." Asmond said smiling but didn't see Tsukune pull back his arm which had his dagger in it. Tsukune let his arm fly forward into Asmond's shoulder, Tsukune pulled Asmond close to Tsukune so he could whisper in his ear.

"If you ever touch her... i will be back." Tsukune twisted his blade and then pulled it out of Asmond's shoulder and walked away.

A/N: so storyline is advancing and its going good i think, anyway i hope you guys liked it! 


	7. Chapter 7

The Burdens of a Vampire Hunter ch 7

Pure darkness was Tsukune's only sight, out of that darkness arose a light. The light was blinding and very small as it grew bigger and bigger Tsukune could clearly see what the light was. Behind the light was Moka, her silver hair was dangling in front of the light and all Tsukune could see was Moka's back. "Moka.." Tsukune called her name and reached his hand out to her, as she turned around Tsukune could clearly see everything that the light was trying to reveal.

Laying on the ground in front of Moka was a pile of dead bodies, all of them were bloodied and mangled. There bodies were stacked on top of each other and there necks either bitten into or ripped out. Moka rushed at Tsukune and the entire front side of her body was bloody and soaking wet. Moka pinned Tsukune to a wall behind him, she smiled as she touched her bloody lips on his.

XXXXXXXX

Tsukune sat up with sweat covering his body, he looked around the room and he was back in the apartment from before. He remembered that much at least, he sprung out of his bed and opened his door. Laying on the couch was the quite asleep Moka, no blood and nothing wrong with her. "It was just a dream..." Tsukune closed his door and walked backwards until he fell on his bed and spread his arm across the bed.

The strange thing about the dream was the fact that Tsukune didn't try to kill Moka or even resist when her bloody lips touched his. Maybe ot was just because he knew he couldn't do anything, or maybe it was because he didn't want to do anything. Tsukune pulled himself up and looked at the door once more, he wondered what his life would be like now. He slowly walked to the door and placed his hand and ear to the door.

On the other side Moka was doing the same, a light smile appeared on her face almost hidden by her silver silky hair. She was awake as well, something about this human made her feel something, it wasn't like her normal feelings towards humans. She had a need to be with him, she didn't know why but she was compelled to want to touch his skin on hers or even be close to him.

They both backed away from the door and walked back to the place they were before. Tsukune to his bed and Moka to the couch, Tsukune was wearing only a white plain shirt and a pair of boxers. His clothes along with his dagger were placed by his bedside. Tsukune leaned over and picked up his blade, "maybe they will leave me alone." Tsukune was worried about one thing in particular, the fact that he had vampire blood mixed in his own will make him a target for the same people that he hunted vampires for.

Tsukune was a well-known vampire hunter and the best at what he does, but there are others also as good as Tsukune who have a grudge against him and would like nothing more then to slit his throat. To be specific, three people want nothing more then that. They work individually but if put together there is almost no one that can stop them, Tsukune wasn't worried about it right now, there was no way they knew about anything yet.

Tsukune put his clothes on and walked to his door, he felt like if he took a walk he would feel better about the whole situation. He peeked out of the door and Moka was laying down, he opened the door slowly and shut it behind him. As he looked down at her he could feel hate swell up within him and then it subsided with love. It was very strange, he couldn't hate her and the only reason he could think of was because he loved her.

It wasn't because she was beautiful, it wasn't because she was nice, it was simply because she was herself nothing could make a man love a woman more then the man knowing the true woman. Tsukune let out a smile, a pissed off smile but a smile none the less, he turned to the door to leave and did so.

Moka was awake but acted asleep and when Tsukune left she walked to the window which watched over the exit to the Inn. Tsukune walked out of the Inn and began to walk down the stone road, Moka's eyes followed him but then focused on something a little closer to the her. A drop of rain on the glass in front of her, there was no way she was going anywhere for a while.

XXXXXXXX

Tsukune walked with his hands in his pockets as little drops of rain came down on his head. It wasn't enough to soak him but it did feel nice, "T-s-u-k-u-n-e." A voice dragged out Tsukune's name as if to tease him. Tsukune stopped walking and looked around, "oh, Tsukune." The voice was getting closer and closer, Tsukune couldn't tell where it was coming from.

It came in an instant and Tsukune barely had time to block it. A Glave, a long wooden staff with a blade on the end of the staff with sharp edges and ripples in the blade so when it goes into something its going to stay. Tsukune's dagger was holding back the Glave's blade by pressing it to the side of Tsukune's body. The one holding the Glave was a woman, she is wearing the same clothes as Tsukune tie and all.

This woman had blonde hair put up into pigtails and had blue eyes, her eyes were more blue then the sky itself. Her hair was almost bleach blonde, "oh Tsukune how I've missed you!" The girl was a little shorter then Tsukune but not by much, she looked like she was also the same age. This woman's name is unknown, but the vampires had given her a name "Inazuma" which means lightning in Japanese. Not paying attention to the fact that her weapon was a very large stick with a blade on it she still moves very fast.

Inazuma backed away from Tsukune just far enough where she could have her Glave firmly pointed at Tsukune, "you know what a shame it is to be placed below you?" Inazuma had a sadistic look on her she tightened her grip on her Glave. "I Don't know why you attacked me but if you leave now i won't say anything." Tsukune stood up straight and held his dagger at the ready.

"Hahaha, if you just stand still it will be easier... you GOD DAMN VAMPIRE LOVER!" Inazuma rushed at Tsukune swinging her Glave with deadly accuracy, Tsukune managed to use his dagger to stop some attacks but others had cut his suit and sliced open jut the outside of his skin. Rain was poring down now and Inazuma's Glave was splitting water drops in half as she continued to stab at Tsukune.

Cut after cut ripped a little more of Tsukune's skin and blood spilled on her blade. "This is what everyone was so afraid of? You can't even stop yourself from getting cut!" Inazuma pulled her Glave back, she had figured she had the killing blow right in her sight. As she pushed her Glave forward Tsukune didn't dodge it instead he moved to the side only slightly passing the blade of the Glave and punching Inazuma in the face knocking her back.

"Don't underestimate me, when dealing with an enemy like yourself it's okay to get wounds, especially when it allows me to get closer to you without you knowing!" Tsukune grabbed his blade firmly and faced Inazuma, "now im going you one more chance to leave before i really try." Tsukune smiled at Inazuma who showed a little fear, Tsukune was so confident that he could take her no problem. Rain was poring down on the both of them and there was no one in sight no vampires could interrupt their fight and it could last as long as they wanted it to.

"You know, they say when you first started killing you were relentles, murdering was almost second nature to you... then you became more civil when you killed what happened to the fun you?" Inazuma knew Tsukune's past just as well as everyone else, Tsukune was a relentless killing machine in his past. He would have a unstoppable killing mode which lead him to kill many vampires, but he stopped it and was gentle when killing he did mercy kills.

"Well, it doesn't matter anymore, because we have all day for you to show me your true self!" Inazuma ran at Tsukune and Tsukune did the same their blades met and it sounded as if it was thunder.

Sitting at her window and watching over the entrance to the Inn, Moka worried about Tsukune, only yesterday he was going to kill himself... so why was he taking so long to get back?

A/N: readers: do you hate us?  
Me: no i love you guys Readers: then no more damn CLIFFHANGERS!  
Well sorry guys my bad, i really wanted to begin to explain Tsukune's past and his connection with the vampire killing people so im going to i hope you guys liked it! 


	8. Chapter 8

The Burdens of a Vampire Hunter ch 8

A/N: hey guys haven't updated this story in a while so why not right? Anyway I think I've updated all my stories that I wanted to so I think that's how the upload schedule is going to go. Which ever story is most popular with you guys will be uploaded first and then the next popular one and so on... anyway I hope you guys like it!

Tsukune looked at his opponent, she was very dangerous and if he wasn't careful he would be taken out pretty easily and he wouldn't even have a chance to tell Moka. They both stood a distance from each other as rain fell down on their skin. Tsukune would have the disadvantage if they stayed this far away, he needed to get close if he was going to inflict any real damage.

The cold rain water was running down Tsukune's body and was getting into the cuts that Inazuma had made earlier. Tsukune was waiting for a movement from her but she was close to as good as he was so she was also waiting for him to make a move. "I would like to know before I kill you, why did you betray everything you know and love for one vampire girl?" Tsukune figured she would be curious.

To be honest he didn't truly have an answer himself, if it were up to him would he actually want to go back to killing vampires like he had done so well before? Tsukune dashed at her while she had her guard lowered, even if it was only a little. Tsukune used his dagger to smack away Inazuma's glave. The blades sparked as they touched, Tsukune had knocked it away enough to get a little closer but before he had reached her the wooden staff part of the glave had came back hitting Tsukune in the head and knocking him down.

Tsukune didn't have time to deal with the pain and blood that was coming from his head, if he waited around a little longer on the ground there would soon be a blade in his chest. Tsukune rolled backwards and put his dagger up as soon as his eyes met Inazuma's again. 'damn, even if I can get the blade out of the way the staff part is pretty deadly as well', Tsukune had to do something quick before she attacked and killed him.

Inazuma used her glave and pushed it straight forward at Tsukune didn't swing it but thrust it right where he was. Tsukune used the ground and pushed himself back before the blade hit him, "come on Tsukune I want to play!" Inazuma thrust her glave at Tsukune again and cutting just the skin of his shoulder. Tsukune stood up straight trying not to pay attention to the pain coming from all the cuts he had and the rain making his fingers go numb.

He watched her moves but it was no use her technique was flawless, the blade on her glave was poisoned as well so the tiny amount of Moka's blood that was given to him wasn't going to help him here. "I think I might let you live, once were done here I will let you watch as I slowly kill her in front of you!" Inazuma began to laugh, Tsukune however didn't think it was funny in the slightest.

"or.. maybe I let you live just to teach not only you but everyone else who thinks about coming after me that I'm still the vampire hunter that they should all fear!" Tsukune took a deep breath and began to calm down as he grabbed his blade with both his hands. Inazuma didn't know what Tsukune was doing but she figured it was the perfect time to strike, she began to run forward and used her glave to strike at Tsukune who was still standing still.

The blade of the glave just passed Tsukune's body as he moved in towards Inazuma, she saw this and figured he hadn't learned the first time about the staff. The staff moved closer to Tsukune's head and was stopped when Tsukune dug the blade of his dagger into the wood and began to split it open as he moved closer to her body. When Tsukune had reached the bottom of the staff the blade of the glave had fallen off because Tsukune's blade had split the wood that held it in place in half.

Tsukune pulled the blade out of the wood and as he did he had absolutely no emotion in his eyes as he looked into Inazuma's. 'that look, it must be the look from when he was a crazy out of control vampire killing machine!' Tsukune pulled the blade out and across Inazuma's fingers cutting three of them off. Tsukune pulled the staff out of her hands and kicked her stomach knocking her to the ground.

"looks like you weren't fast enough." Tsukune looked at the broken glave then at Inazuma, she was smiling as she held her bleeding hand where her fingers were cut off. "ahaha, you think its over? Oh its just beginning for you and your master... unless you finish me off her, come on let me see the real Tsukune Aono!" Tsukune could feel his anger getting the best of him, as he looked down at his blade he could see his reflection in it, he looked like a monster, a monster that he wasn't anymore.

"You know... I was forced to take the blood of a vampire, it wasn't my choice in the slightest." Tsukune looked up at the sky as the rain fell down on his face and fell to the ground which was already soaked. He began to think about the vampire he had left back at the inn. "but if I had done it again I would gladly let her do it again!" Tsukune put his blade away and began to walk away from the wounded and broken vampire huntress.

XXXXXXXX

Tsukune had made it to the inn where Moka was staying, as he walked through the doors into the lobby he could see something that would make him think. Sitting at a table, a little girl smiled at Tsukune as she kicked her feet back and fourth underneath the chair she was sitting on. Her black hair only complimented the crimson red eyes that she had, "honey don't stare its not polite." sitting next to the little girl was none other then the little girls mother.

The mother of a monster wouldn't give up on her daughter, damned to live an eternal life of only hell the mother had no regret in her eyes as the father of the daughter walked up to them and sat down. He was a rather small man, he was a vampire and it looked like the little smiling girl took after her father, "you have a beautiful family." Tsukune said as smiled back at the little girl.

A family still together and on the run from the organization that Tsukune used to be apart off, no matter what they would protect each other even if it cost then their lives they would defend each other. Humans and vampires aren't that different, it took Tsukune a long time to figure that out but his world was changed now, all vampires weren't the enemies, humans were.

The very same humans he called his own and had spent his life with would now hunt him down and kill him because he has fallen in love. This vampire family would probably do anything they could to help Tsukune even though they don't know him they would still do more to help then the people he had called friends. Tsukune walked up the stairs of the inn looking down at the smiling family then moving on to the one person he couldn't wait to see.

Tsukune leaned on the door to his room, as he turned the door handle to open it he could hear Moka's feet as she moved away from the door. She had been waiting for him for about three hours as it rained and he fought. Tsukune opened the door and looked at Moka, she was wearing a flannel night gown that had a bra and panties part that was a little thicker then the other parts which were see through.

"Tsukune what happened to you I was worried that something bad had happened, come here and sit down let me put something on those wounds." Moka's voice sounded worried as Tsukune shut the door behind him and began to take his cloths off. They were wet and if Moka touched them she would be hurt Tsukune knew vampires weaknesses it was his job too. Tsukune sat down on the couch that was in the middle of the room.

Moka sat down in front of Tsukune and began to look at the scratches that were on his face and that were on his body. Tsukune looked at Moka, the one that he actually cared for was sitting in front of him and cleaning his wounds, "You've been staring at me ever since I sat down Tsukune your going to make me blush if you keep looking at me like that." she seemed different as if her guard was down when they were alone, as if her pride was something that she would give away for Tsukune.

Tsukune blushed as he looked away from Moka, his eyes were actually focused on her lips, they had a type of gloss on them that somehow drew his attention. His body ached and he was exhausted, Moka's ice cold fingers touching his body didn't seem to effect him that much, Tsukune turned to face Moka once again.

Her lips looked so kissable, her eyes and her lips were drawing him in, he moved closer feeling her breath on his breath. He stopped about an inch away from her lips and stood up, "thanks, I-i think I'll be fine now." Tsukune said as he walked into his room and shut the door. Tsukune was breathing kind of hard, he was about to kiss her and he wouldn't stop there if he was to kiss her would it lead to something more?

"Tsukune, why didn't you kiss me?" Moka was leaning on Tsukune's door just like before, Tsukune had a shocked look on his face. She wanted him to kiss her, it was strange he didn't think he could feel this way, feel so close but yet so far away from actually being able to love her. "is it because you could never love a vampire?" Moka asked using her pointer finger to tap on the wood of the door between the two.

Was everything Moka was saying true? Tsukune did have feelings for her but why didn't he kiss her he had his chance and everything... "to hell with it!" Tsukune said as he opened his door, as he did Moka was already sitting on her couch and staring at Tsukune. He had missed his chance, she had even asked him why he didn't kiss her.

"so Tsukune, whats your answer?" Moka asked as she gave him an amused smile...

A/N: yeah Tsukune won, he even almost, possibly was close enough to kiss Moka but he was too hesitant, anyway I hope you guys liked this chapter because I really enjoyed writing it!


	9. Chapter 9

The Burdens of a Vampire Hunter ch 9

A/N: hey there guys so for our anniversary I put up a poll and you guys voted for me to upload a new chapter for all of my stories I thought about it and decided I will update everyone of my stories but I'm not sure how long it will take so this might come out a little later then I had expected I have a total of eight stories to update and about 2,000 words each soooo... here were are I hope you guys enjoy them all and I hope other people don't get mad that I posted eight stories all at once!

Tsukune looked out of his window, it was time to leave and he didn't really have time to do anything else. Moka had already left to a place that her family owned and Tsukune was headed there now, Tsukune had heard a rumor that the entire organization was coming for him. They couldn't let a person of his skills and particular involvement with them just leave their organization.

Tsukune knew it was only a matter of time before they would send the other two after him, the other two vampire hunters that were just as good as Tsukune. The third one Tsukune had already met with and gave her a little reminder of him, cutting her fingers off. They would send them one at a time until Tsukune was dead of they were dead.

Tsukune had already gotten rid of every trace that they were there, and now he was leaving. Tsukune walked out of his room and looked down the hallways, there were two men standing at the ends of the hallway. The way that he needed to go was blocked by these two men, the men were wearing the same outfit that Tsukune had on. They were already here, Tsukune had to get out now before something happened to him, Tsukune walked calmly towards the two men and when he got close enough he ran and jumped up in the air, he spread his legs and kicked both of the vampire hunters in the chest and knocking them to the ground.

Tsukune stood up after landing on the ground and walked past the two disabled men. After passing the men he had made it to the lobby of the inn. Standing in the lobby were about ten vampire hunters all with poison blades at the ready. Tsukune pulled his dagger out of its sheath and looked at the ten men all ready to kill Tsukune to earn his place as a legendary vampire hunter. Tsukune looked at all of the men and some were ready for Tsukune and the others were not ready but their hands were shaking.

In an instant all of the ten men had ran at Tsukune, two of them ran up the front stairs right at Tsukune and the rest went up the other two sets of stairs. The two vampire hunters had swung their blades at Tsukune but Tsukune used his blade to stop their attacks and kicked the one closest to him down the stairs. Tsukune grabbed the hand of the other vampire hunter and twisted it, the hunter dropped his sword on the ground and Tsukune head butted him making him also fall down the stairs.

Tsukune reached down and picked up the sword that was on the ground. "do you guys really want to do this?" Tsukune asked as the other eight men surrounded Tsukune. Tsukune took a stance and was ready for them. "hold on one minute." Tsukune knew that sound, it was familiar to him. It was one of the three that were just as good as Tsukune.

No other then him being as good as Tsukune he was also, "its good to see you again master." Tsukune said as he pushed past one of the vampire hunters and looked downstairs at three people. There was a rather large man, his arms were about the size of Tsukune and he could barely fit through the door to the inn. On his back he had a large hammer that would crush any vampire so It didn't need to be poisoned.

The other one that was sitting at a table was Inazuma, she had metal fingers where her old fingers used to be, they were mechanical, one of the benefits of working with the organization. Then there was the last one, the one that had taught Tsukune everything he knew and was the master of all three of the people in the room.

Tsukune was the favorite though, not only the favorite of the master but the favorite of the organization as well. Tsukune walked over to the bar of the inn and walked behind the bar to pour himself a drink. "you know this is quite the predicament, you being a trader and all." Tsukune's master said as he walked over to the bar as well and sat down at one of the stools.

"yeah, its strange to be on the other side of things." Tsukune said as he put two shot glasses down on the bar. The old man smiled as he looked at his student. His white short hair looked rough, "hey hows your fingers?" Tsukune said making Inazuma stand up and try to attack Tsukune. The master put his hand up and Inazuma reluctantly sat back down.

Tsukune poured the two shot glasses full of a type of whiskey and then put the bottle back, "If you give me your weapons right now this will be easier on you." the master said as he drank his shot of whiskey at the same time that Tsukune did. As the glasses hit the bar Tsukune had pulled his dagger out and put it to the masters throat, "c'mon that's not what you taught me." the master smiled as he backed away from the bar and grabbed a sword from a sheath that was on his belt.

He pulled out a white sword with black markings on it, the sword was not poisoned it was a magic sword that brought in the blood of vampires he killed and made the blade stronger. The large man that stood calmly pulled out his hammer and swung it at the bar sideways, Tsukune jumped in the air and made it on top of the hammer. As the big guy swung the hammer Tsukune had been flung outside of the inn and into the street.

Tsukune's body rolled on the ground and he dropped his dagger, surrounding the entire area where Tsukune had been staying were all of the vampire hunters. Hundreds of them were just standing there and watched as Tsukune stood up and made his way to his dagger quickly. Tsukune picked it up and looked at the inn, first came out the master and Inazuma and after that... the building was destroyed as the big guy jumped from the building and slammed his hammer down on the ground next to Tsukune.

Wood had been thrown everywhere when the big guy jumped out of the inn and destroyed it, Tsukune looked up out of the dust to see the big guy swing his hammer at Tsukune. He ducked and the hammer barely missed Tsukune, as the big guy recovered from his swing Tsukune had enough time to run and attack him directly this was the big guys flaw.

As Tsukune ran to take his opening, he was stopped when a brand new glave had cut his shoulder. Tsukune stopped and looked at Inazuma, she smiled at Tsukune as she flipped him off with the metal finger he had given her. Tsukune was too distracted with Inazuma to see that the hammer had already came back and hit Tsukune on his right side knocking him into a nearby building.

Tsukune could feel that his right arm was broken, there was no way out of this situation, Tsukune was going to die by the hands of the people whom he once called friends. Tsukune stood up and grabbed his dagger once again, he walked out of the building that he was knocked into and looked at the three people that were about to kill him.

"you know what they used to call you? The monsters would call you the Aono nightmare." the master said as he walked closer to Tsukune. "yeah you know what they used to call you... an old geezer!" Tsukune said as he pointed at Inazuma and the big guy.

"make jokes all you want, I wont kill you not yet, I will take you back to the organization and hang you up to show the world of vampire hunters what happens when you betray you own kind." the master rushed Tsukune and swung his sword at Tsukune. Tsukune dodged it by moving to the left a little. The master swung his sword back and hit Tsukune's dagger shattering it into little pieces.

Tsukune fell to the ground and looked up at the master who held his sword to Tsukune's throat, "you used to be something that I was proud off." the blade pushed down on Tsukune's throat a little making it bleed. Tsukune's arm began to twitch, he grabbed the masters sword and held on tight, "so were you!" Tsukune said pushing the sword away from Tsukune.

The master backed up as Tsukune stood up, "I am in love with a vampire, and I will see her again just try and stop me!" Tsukune's broken arm put itself back together and the cut that Inazuma had given Tsukune had healed. The poison had worn off, Moka's healing factor had kicked in and fixed the broken Tsukune.

There was still no way that he could get out of this situation but there was something he had up his sleeve. "you know there is a saying that goes, a man that stands in the darkness while another is harmed, is just as responsible for harming that person then the actual one who had done the damage." the master looked around. The vampire hunters were all being surrounded, the people surrounding them were none other then vampires.

"you see before you got here I had asked a favor of some new friends of mine, and well this is every vampire in the united kingdom, all ready to kill the the vampire hunters from legend." Tsukune smiled as he walked up to the master. "if you kill us there will be more and you know it." the master said as he put his sword away. "i know, that's why after I kill you I'm going after the head of the organization." Tsukune walked past the master and the rest of the vampire hunters into the crowed of vampires then disappeared with them.

The hundred of vampire hunters were standing there alone. They were overwhelmed and let Tsukune walk away and get out of there hands, now he would kill them all, Tsukune was a strong person and with the power of a vampire on his side he would be unstoppable. "I look forward to seeing you again my student." the vampire hunters began to walk away the fight was won but the war was just beginning for Tsukune and the organization.

A/N: yay, there are the three master vampire hunters, Tsukune was getting his ass kicked not gonna lie. He was saved by vampires and he would now fight for them. Now that Tsukune doesn't have his poison dagger I would like my readers to decide what the vampires will give Tsukune as a new weapon, review and tell me what the weapon should be! Hope you guys liked it!


	10. Chapter 10

The Burdens of a Vampire Hunter ch 10

A/N: That's right another chapter! Its because I love you guys so much! this chapter is a little longer then its predecessors, this is only because I want to start planting plot seeds and slowly watch them grow from here on out, if you want all the chapters for this story to be this long read the second authors note. Hope you guys like it.

Tsukune stood at a bridge, he looked down at at the river that was below. He would never be able to live the life he once lived, the darkness that awaited him in his new life was unimaginable. Tsukune's refection only ate at him more and more, the red tie that he proudly used to wear was now eating away at himself.

He loosened his tie and lifted it off his head, somehow when he lifted it off his head he fell as if a heavy burden had been lifted off of his shoulders. He was no longer a vampire hunter and he could put that past behind him. Tsukune wasn't free just yet thought he still had to deal with the three who would stop at nothing to kill him, and not to mention Moka.

He wouldn't exactly call her his master but they did share a connection that he couldn't explain, it would take him a while to get used to the idea that he had fallen in love with a vampire. Her blood ran through his veins. He was now going to leave the UK it was to risky to stay knowing that vampire hunters were roaming the streets looking for Tsukune and were after his head.

XXXXXXXX

Tsukune had taken his time and done something, no one would know where he had gone not even the organization. He had gotten out of Britain a secret way and had made his way back to Moka and the safety of her family, being the time it was there was no way to get to japan an easy and fast way without knowing that he had gone there.

It had been five weeks since Tsukune had seen Moka, when he finally arrived at japan he was not welcomed with open arms. The vampire community hated Tsukune, the rumor that he had fallen in love with the daughter of the head of the Shuzen family. He had fallen from the grace of the vampire hunting association and now he was the human turned into a slave by the beautiful Moka.

There was a rumor floating around the vampire community that Tsukune wasn't aware of yet. He stepped off of a large boat that had taken him from Britain to the land that Moka lived on. "you better watch you step here vampire hunter.." people were walking past Tsukune in such a rush that he didn't have time to see all the people who were talking about him.

This land was full of yokai and not many humans, the only humans that were in this land were merchants that knew of the yokai society. Everyone in this place knew about Tsukune and about his past the only one who really showed Tsukune any sort of kindness was an old woman who was standing only a few feet away from Tsukune.

"so, your the fallen vampire hunter?" the old woman asked as she slowly made her way to Tsukune, people who were walking by had stopped to stare at the two. It was a shock to see this old woman show no fear as she put her hands on Tsukune's and smiled up at him. "these people aren't looking for a hero to save them, you do know that right?" the old woman asked and awaited Tsukune's answer.

Tsukune could see the people around them looking at Tsukune as if he was a monster, the things he has done could not be taken back but he would stop the ones who made him do those terrible things. "I understand that, I'm nobody's hero, the reason I'm here is for revenge." Tsukune could feel the old ladies hands letting go of his. "revenge you say, well we will see about that." the old lady smiled at Tsukune and walked away from his sight.

Tsukune smiled at everyone and rubbed the back of his head that was a little awkward even for a fallen vampire hunter looking for vampires help. Tsukune knew his way to the Shuzen castle and wouldn't stop until he reached it, he missed Moka to be frankly honest. After spending a week together with her he had grown accustom to her.

XXXXXXXX

Tsukune had walked a distance and was close enough to see the Shuzen castle, it was rather impressive, but that is to be expected of the Shuzen family who controls all of japans vampires. It was nice in this little piece of land, the sun was shining above Tsukune's head and a nice breeze was flowing. "we heard you would be coming soon." Tsukune stopped walking, he knew it would happen sooner or later.

"listen fellas I don't want to have any problems." Tsukune said as he turned around and looked at three men who were all wearing uniforms. The bad thing about the uniforms were that they were the guard uniforms form the Shuzen castle. They were the ones who were supposed to protect Tsukune instead they were coming after him and Tsukune could guess why.

"shut up, just because you aren't a vampire hunter anymore doesn't mean you didn't do terrible things in the past." the outfits that they were wearing were black school looking uniforms with white outlining on the edges of the uniforms. They were all vampires and would overpower Tsukune since he didn't have any sort of weapon to protect himself, "your right, I did to terrible things that why I'm here to try and fix as much as I- the vampires didn't have time for Tsukune's "lies".

All three of the vampires dashed at Tsukune at once with their incredible speed, Tsukune rushed them as well not showing any sort of weakness. The three vampires attacked Tsukune at once all throwing a punch or a kick as Tsukune approached, Tsukune easily moved out of the way of the attacks, when he passed the vampires he doubled back running towards their turned backs.

Tsukune must have gotten cocky because when he was close enough to the backs of one of the vampires a foot had caught him on the side of the face. Blood gushed from Tsukune's nose as he fell to the dirt road. Before Tsukune had time to get up another kick was delivered to his ribs, dust flew from Tsukune's chest and blood from his mouth again landing in the dirt below him.

"what a stupid excuse for a vampire hunter!" one of the guards yelled as he delivered a kick to the side of Tsukune's face. 'I have to control myself, if things get out of hand now it might get worse', Tsukune was trying to keep himself from breaking out like back in the old days. Kick after kick came before Tsukune could stand on his feet, he could feel his anger getting the best of him as he closed his eyes and began to think to himself.

'don't do it... don't do it... don't... do... it...' Tsukune opened his eyes and his mouth widened as a wicked smile stretched across his face. The pupil in his eye became wider letting in all the light that was needed to see every possible option for killing theses vampires the fun way.

A foot came to Tsukune's chest again, before it reached his chest Tsukune had caught it. "what the hell man?" the vampire asked. Tsukune's hand began to grip down on the vampires foot, under the crushing strength that Tsukune was putting out the bones in the vampires foot were beginning to snap and break.

Tsukune looked up at the vampire whom he had a hold of, Tsukune was smiling hysterically as he crushed the vampires foot. Blood began to run out of the vampires shoe, the vampire was now screaming for help as the other two vampires backed away from Tsukune. Tsukune let go of the vampire, he fell down to the ground and Tsukune stood up.

Tsukune's crooked smiled was a terrible sight, there was something evil inside of Tsukune. Blood was running down the side of Tsukune's face as she smiled at the hurt vampire with eyes wide opened, something was wrapped around Tsukune that he didn't notice before. "Your not a monster Tsukune..."

The thing that was wrapped around Tsukune was Moka's arms, she had been waiting for Tsukune and found him when she was walking to the entrance to the castle. Moka had know about Tsukune's past just like everyone else, she also knew Tsukune hated his past and losing control of his actions.

Tsukune's arms wrapped around Moka tight, Tsukune could feel his body calming down. His smile faded and turned into a sort of angry grin. His pupils dilated as he held onto Moka tighter and tighter. Tsukune was completely calm now, he had his anger under control and had let go of Moka. "now as for you three, you know what happens to the people who harm a member of the Shuzen family right?" Moka took a stance and Tsukune stood behind her as she began stop them from getting away.

XXXXXXXX

The guards were, "taken care of" in Moka's words. There was something that Moka said that did bug Tsukune a little bit, they had made it to the castle and walked in through the front door. Inside the main entrance was a large group of maids and butlers all lined up and were welcoming Tsukune to the house. It was a little weird for just a guest of Moka's but still something didn't add up.

"Mr. Aono, if you would follow me to your room to prepare for your stay." one of the butlers asked as he bowed to Tsukune and began to walk up a long staircase. Moka stuck close to Tsukune, the butler had taken Tsukune through the halls of the castle, it was a long time before they stopped at a large door which lead into Tsukune's room.

"Dinner will be ready shortly, I suggest you get ready in appropriate clothing." the butler said as he opened the door to the room. Walking inside of the room Tsukune had finally figured out what was wrong, "Moka this is your room isn't it?" Tsukune asked looking at the bed which had a pink see through sick cover over the top of the bed and a picture frame that sat on a dresser on the other side of the room.

Tsukune walked over to the dresser and picked up the picture, there were four people in the picture and they were all smiling. Tsukune knew who theses people were, they were Moka's three other sisters, "i didn't think you would mind staying with in my room for a while." Moka said as she walked over to her bed. Her hands ran through the silk curtain that hung over her bed.

"there is something about being with you Tsukune, like I don't have care when I'm with you." Moka walked slowly over to Tsukune. Her gaze never left his own as they got closer and closer, "Tsukune..." Moka said as she got up closer to Tsukune and put her hers around Tsukune's neck crossing them behind him.

Moka closed her eyes and leaned in close to Tsukune, she was going for a kiss and Tsukune knew it. It wasn't like he didn't want to kiss her he did. Tsukune looked at Moka, she was beautiful and he should be able to kiss her, as Tsukune got closer to kissing Moka, he began to remember the dream where Moka had blood all over her body and she had just killed an entire pile of humans.

Tsukune pulled back and ducked under Moka's arms, "I should probably get ready for dinner..." Tsukune said as he turned his back to Moka. She put her hand on Tsukune's back and then walked away without saying a word to him. Moka had shut her door and left Tsukune in the room by himself, "Hey big sister is he in there?" Kokoa was standing in the hallway waiting for either Moka or Tsukune to come out of the room.

Kokoa was wearing a light red dress that fit her perfectly, the dress covered her entire body and had her hair wrapped up in a bun. Little curls of her hair were twisted and hung on the side of her face, Moka had to act like herself when she was around everyone else but when she was with Tsukune it was easy to be in love. Her normal personality came back when she left the room with Tsukune, "he is changing right now, besides he doesn't need someone bugging him right now." Moka said as she walked away without giving Kokoa any expression besides annoyed.

XXXXXXXX

Tsukune pulled his tie up and smiled at himself in the mirror, the white black tie he wore matched the black suit that he was wearing and the black dress shoes. "why can't I feel anything for her?" Tsukune asked as he held his hand to his heart. The way things were going there would be no way for him to ever express his true feelings for Moka, he felt that he needed to express them somehow but he couldn't get past the fear and hatred that still dwells with in his heart.

A knock came to Tsukune's door and behind the knock followed a voice, "Mr. Aono everyone is waiting in the dinning hall for you." the voice was the same as the butler that had showed Tsukune his room earlier. Tsukune didn't have time for his feelings anyway, he had to stop the organization and the vampire hunters, if he truly fell in love with Moka he would abandon his quest and stay with her so that no one could harm her.

Tsukune exited the room with the butler and was showed to the dinning hall, the dinning hall was also a large room. In the middle of the room was a long table that had maids and butlers standing on either side of the table and were serving the many vampires that sat at the table. Tsukune stood at the top of a staircase that lead down to the table where the family of Moka were all waiting for Tsukune, Moka wrapped her arm with Tsukune's.

"listen to me carefully, right now you must forget about how you feel about vampires, besides if you can't kiss me this is going to be a little difficult." Tsukune looked at Moka, he had never seen her this serious before. 'is this how she acts normally around her family and others?' Tsukune thought to himself as he began to walk down the stairs to the front of the table.

Tsukune looked at all the eyes that were locked on him, a woman stood up at the other side of the table, Tsukune knew her as the head of the Shuzen family, "ladies and gentlemen I present to you your future relative Tsukune Aono, vampire hunter..."

A/N: What, Tsukune is their future relative? Does that mean Tsukune is going to marry Moka? Or does that mean he is going to be introduced into the family through some other ritual? Hahah I don't even know yet so why am I asking you? Anyway I hope you guys liked the chapter, next chapter will introduce Tsukune's new weapon and Kokoa's fixation with Tsukune.

P.S I need a person who is a super fan of what I write, I have some new stories and I would like to figure out if I should get rid of them or post them so all of you guys can read them. If you would like to be one of these people to get a sneak peek at them just pm me I am only going to take on five pre-readers so I would do it right after you read this. Also those who do this for me will get to see their favorite story of mine a week in advance as payment.


	11. Chapter 11

The Burdens of a Vampire Hunter ch 11

A/N: New chapter and whatnot, man the views I am getting on this story is insane you guys must really like it but like all good things I have to make you wait to get it I cant just upload this one story and forget about the rest of them. Anyway thought I would leave you guys with something special for this chapter so I put some ideas together for Tsukune's weapon and read on to find out what it is! Hope you guys like it!

Tsukune was being watched by the entire Shuzen family, actually you could say it was now his family as well. At the other end of the table sat Moka's step-mother, she was smiling as she held her glass of blood in-between the tips of her fingers and swirled the liquid around. She evil intentions in her mind, the seat next to her was empty but Tsukune knew who was supposed to sit there.

They were a reasonable distance away from Gyokuro, she definitely couldn't hear them talking. "Moka, what did she mean by future family member?" Tsukune asked, when he looked at her she was drinking a spoon full of soup that was already laid on the table for everyone. "It's simple, the only way you could be protected is by becoming apart of my family." Moka said as she lowered her spoon back down to her bowl.

The reason Tsukune needed to be protected was obvious, he was wanted on both sides. "The only way for you to be in our family is through becoming husband and wife." Moka had almost not showed any sort of reaction to what she had said. Her face had become a little bit more peckish but not enough to show. Tsukune gripped the spoon he now held in his hand bending it and making everyone look at him, "Excuse me, I must excuse myself from dinner." Tsukune said standing up and walking away from Moka and the family.

XXXXXXXX

Tsukune had made it out of the dinning area and was on his way back to his room, he had to keep asking him a question that burned in the side of his head. 'Was it really worth it?' Tsukune was once a person who believed that all vampires are terrible things created by the devil, now he has fallen in love with one and has been engaged to her without his knowledge. "Excuse me, Tsukune?" The voice sounded a little.. well just little to Tsukune.

He turned around and looked at the little girl who was standing in front of him, she was one of Moka's sisters. Tsukune had reconsigned her from the photo on Moka's dresser, "Your Kokoa aren't you, what can I help you with?" Tsukune asked looking at the redheaded girl blush as she talked to him.

"Well.. I just wanted to know if maybe... you would train with me?" Kokoa asked looking away from Tsukune's gaze. Kokoa has been a huge fan of Tsukune's actually, the way he can kill vampires with his own human hands is amazing to her. She cant even manage to beat her sister in a fight but she has heard that Tsukune had even killed a vampire with his bare hands before. She had kept this a secret from her family in fear that they might hate her for it but now that hes family she could finally test herself against a legend.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, I might hurt you so maybe some other time." Tsukune said as he smiled at the little girl and began to walk away. "I'll get you a new weapon if you fight me!" Kokoa yelled, Tsukune stopped and turned around to look at the little girl. "Why would I need a weapon?" Tsukune asked walking closer to the interesting little girl. "Are you going to kill all the vampire hunters with your bare hands?" Kokoa said crossing her arms, she knew he would do anything she said now.

"Alright, deal." Tsukune said holding his hand out to Kokoa for her to shake it and seal the deal. Kokoa smiled as she grabbed it and shook Tsukune's hand. After that Tsukune followed her to the training room that Kokoa uses.

XXXXXXXX

Kokoa was taking in deep breaths as she watched all of Tsukune's movements, "There's no way your human, your cheating!" Kokoa yelled. Tsukune smiled at Kokoa, he didn't have a scratch on him or wasn't breathing hard. "Your too sloppy, you need to conserve your energy instead of releasing it in many bursts try releasing it in just one attack." Tsukune said as he ran at Kokoa. She didn't have much time to react as Tsukune rushed her.

Kokoa dodged Tsukune attack and managed to get behind him, her feet hit the ground and she now had the advantage. Who needs to keep energy when they can just use it to get the upper hand? Kokoa smiled as was within range to kick Tsukune in the back, when her foot raised up it was past the point of no return.

Her foot was caught by Tsukune's hand, when he turned around to face Kokoa he twisted her foot causing her to spin in the air. When Kokoa had stopped spinning she fell to the ground, "What did I tell you?" Tsukune asked crossing his arms and looking at the little girl rub her head. "There's no way you could have caught my foot that quickly stopping all that force!" Kokoa yelled at Tsukune.

"There wasn't really a lot of force behind it, you wasted it all trying to get behind me, sometimes you have to take a hit or two before you can attack." Tsukune bent over and offered her his hand, "Would you like to try again?" Tsukune asked. Kokoa grabbed Tsukune's hand and pulled herself up, Kokoa backed up to her side of the room and watched Tsukune back up as well.

In an instant they were both rushing at each other, Tsukune's fist came flying right to Kokoa's face. Kokoa's eyes closed and she waited for the impact which never came. Kokoa opened her eyes and looked up at Tsukune, he was looking at the door to the outside of the training area. "Whats wrong?" Kokoa asked looking at the door as well. "Somethings wrong..." Tsukune said as he ran to the door and kicked it open.

When he did this a person who was wearing a robe that covered their entire body from Tsukune's sight had ran off. Tsukune chased after this person, "Hey wait up!" Kokoa yelled as she chased after Tsukune as well. Tsukune turned around a corner where the intruder had gone. He wasn't far behind this person and would catch up in less then a few seconds. They were running down a hallway that looked like it hadn't been lived in in quite a while.

Tsukune jumped and grabbed the intruder, he was now on top of this person. Tsukune grabbed the intruders wrists and held them, "Who are you?" Tsukune asked, the hood fell off the intruders face and revealed a beautiful girl with blond hair. "I guess I'm your sister in-law!" Kahlua, said smiling at Tsukune. He knew this person as well, it was one of the other girls from the picture on Moka's dresser.

"You have disgraced the family by bringing him here!" Tsukune could hear the words as clear as day, "Oh that sounded like moth- Tsukune had put his hand over Kahlua's mouth stopping her from making any sort of noise. Being a girl and having Tsukune on top of her she couldn't help but blush, Tsukune didn't notice because he was focused on the talking he heard.

There was an open door next to where Tsukune was laying down on Kahlua, inside of this room was Moka standing and staring at another person. Sitting on a throne like chair was Kahlua's mother Gyokuro. "Bringing a man like that into the family is unforgivable, when your father gets back we shall see what he thinks of you betraying your own kind for a vampire killer." Tsukune had finally got it, he wasn't the only one who had betrayed his own kind for one person. Moka almost threw away everything, even her family just so she could protect him.

She had even given him her love, yet he selfishly rejected her thinking that he she was the problem. He hadn't thought about how much Moka had given up just to save his life. He was surprised that they didn't just disown Moka right then and there when she said that they were to be married. "Now I suggest you go and find your husband and get him ready." Gyokuro waved her hand at Moka who was now walking towards the door Tsukune and Kahlua was at.

He didn't hesitate as he picked her up and held her against the wall behind the door, Moka walked out of the room and walked away. "Um, I think maybe I should go now..." Kahlua said as she nervously walked away from Tsukune with a smile of her face. Tsukune thought that maybe he should go and talk to Moka about what he was thinking about. Gyokuro smiled, she could sense Tsukune was there and had heard the whole story.

She had plans for that human, he was a strange thing. He accepted Moka's blood and didn't have any sort of side effects, besides that if he was to become a wild uncontrollable human like he was before it would be interesting to see how much power he had.

XXXXXXXX

"Tsukune there you are I've been looking all over for you, are you ready to get your weapon?" Kokoa asked grabbing his arm. "huh? Oh sorry I wasn't thinking there for a minute." Tsukune said sort of shaking his head. "Your sword, it's ready." Kokoa said. "Wait what do you mean by ready?" Tsukune asked as he followed the redheaded girl.

She had taken him to the basement of the castle, it was very hot and smelled like burning coal but Kokoa was sure that his sword was here. Tsukune finally noticed it, it was laying on a large rock, the handle was golden with what looks like a hole in the middle of it. The blade was made of some sort of blood red metal, it was dim and didn't look like it had been cleaned in years but Tsukune could feel the energy coming from it.

"What is it?" Tsukune asked, Kokoa walked over to the blade and looked at it. "To be honest I don't really know, it was in a large case that I couldn't get open until only a little while ago. I found it along time ago and at a market and just bought it." Kokoa looked at Tsukune who slowly approached the sword. Tsukune put his hand on the handle of the sword and picked it up gently.

The sword was definitely in good shape thought, the blade was sharp and didn't look like it had any sort of cracks or dents in the blade. Tsukune was interested in what the hole in the handle was though. He put the tip of his finger in the hole trying to feel what it was, whether it was a missing jewel or something else.

Tsukune felt a little prick and then a larger one, his finger was stuck in the sword and he couldn't do anything. It was draining his blood into the blade, his finger allowed his blood to flow into the blood red sword lighting it up as bright as a shinny iron sword never which has never been used. When the blood stopped flowing from Tsukune's finger he pulled it way from the hold and looked at the blade.

He had never heard of a blade that sucks blood from its wielder before. Something was strange though, he could feel the energy of the blade, it was as if his blood was fueling the blade with power. When the power ran out he would have to refuel it with more blood. "HA I knew it was an awesome sword!" Kokoa said feeling good about buying it.

XXXXXXXX

Tsukune had put his sword in a holster that Kokoa had given him and was now making his way to Moka's room to apologize for how he has been acting. Tsukune stood at his and Moka's door for a minute before he walked in the room, "Oh Tsukune there you are, I know it was kind of sudden but it was the only way to save you from- Tsukune had continued walking to Moka even after she had talked to him. Before she finished her sentence Tsukune had put his hand on the side of Moka's face and brought her in for a kiss...

A/N: haha you guys thought you would have to wait another chapter before they kissed, nope its because I love you guys that much:) anyway I hope you guys liked it next chapter will be a test and a fathers wishes!


	12. Chapter 12

The Burdens of a Vampire Hunter ch 12

A/N: Hey guys... and girls, anyway yeah new chapter I thought I needed a break from writing and so I said I would be gone for a month but I think I lasted like four or five days. Also I would just like to say thank you to all of my readers for... well reading and supporting me! I Hope you guys like it!

Their lips locked and for the few seconds it took before Moka realized what was happening, Tsukune had managed to close his eyes and not think about what was happening. He did like, or even love Moka but the plain fact was she is a vampire. The mere sight of her makes him think of all the terrible things he was trained to think about vampires.

Moka closed her eyes and began to put her arms around Tsukune's neck, she had been waiting for a kiss for the longest time. She tried to enjoy every minute of his warm embrace, she didn't know if she would get a second chance after today. Tsukune could feel Moka's lips, so soft and warm pressing against his. Her sweet taste was so overwhelming, just as quick as the kiss came, it had stopped. Tsukune didn't mean to but he imagined that her sweet taste was the taste of blood and backed away from her.

"Tsukune..." Moka didn't finish what she was going to say, instead she just smiled at him and let him get his air. Tsukune had a dark side deep within himself, it was more like the eight years of training that made him hate and want to kill vampires, one side of him loved Moka and wanted to be with her. The other side, well that side wanted to kill her with no doubt. Tsukune looked at Moka who was fully dressed for some sort of event.

From her head to her toes she looked amazing, a snow white dress wrapped around her body. She truly looked like a princess, "Whats the occasion?" Tsukune asked trying not to think about what he had just done or how good it felt when he had done it. The sweet, sweet taste of her lips just made him want to never stop kissing them. Moka hadn't told Tsukune but for her to be able at marry him, Tsukune must fight those who also wish to marry Moka. There was a long line of eligible men who were more then enough for Moka, but Tsukune was the one who she decided to risk everything for.

Her pride was tossed aside and she told her family that Tsukune was the one, the only one for her and the only one she wanted. Moka walked closer to Tsukune, she had figured he had enough time to relax after their first kiss. "Tsukune, I want you to promise me when you are done with all of your revenge, we will finally be together." Moka's attitude had changed from the smiling one that had just shared a kiss with Tsukune to, the serious Moka.

Her smile faded away and she crossed her arms in front of her chest, "Hey, where did you go!" The sound of Moka's little sisters voice, aroused their attention. Tsukune looked behind his shoulder then back at Moka who was now walking past him. "Oh there you are, hurry up, mother is getting impatient." Kokoa said looking underneath Moka's arm as she opened the door.

Why couldn't he say it, maybe it was because he wasn't entirely sure if he was going to make it out of his situation. Tsukune followed behind Moka and Kokoa, he wasn't entirely sure where he was going, but where ever Moka was taking him he would sure as hell leave an impression.

XXXXXXXX

Tsukune stood up straight, his hands were gently placed over each other and held by his waist. Tsukune was standing outside of the castle and in front of him where the people who he had just recently met. They were sitting in large luxurious chairs and those chairs were placed on the green smooth grass.

Moka, Kokoa, Kahlua, and the mother Gyokuro. They were all sitting on the chairs and were watching Tsukune, Moka sat closest to Gyokuro. The other two were sitting next to each other, sitting on the other side of Gyokuro was a large empty seat. "Mr. Aono, just like yourself, there are many men out there that want Moka's hand in marriage, and so, to prove that you are the right one for her... KILL THE REST!" Gyokuro had an evil smile on her face. She was up to something, Tsukune looked around the open grass field they were in.

Slowly surrounding Tsukune, was his competition. Large men to small men were surrounding Tsukune, every single one of them wanted Tsukune's head and Moka's love. Tsukune moved his hands and gripped the handle of his new sword, he didn't know what it did but he did know it didn't have poison on it. This means he has to kill them quickly, if the cut doesn't kill them, they will just heal and be even more pissed at Tsukune.

Tsukune watched the people that were approaching him, they were all vampires as far as Tsukune could tell. By his count there is about seven of them, his advantage is the sword he carries, their advantage... everything. Kokoa was on the edge of her seat, she had sort of a crush on Tsukune, more of a famous kind of crush. Kahlua was also watching on the edge of her seat, she wanted to figure out why he had grabbed her and held her so close earlier.

Moka just watched and gripped her dress, if something goes wrong then Tsukune could easily die. She just had to trust in him and believe that he could win this. The air was thick with tension, none of Tsukune's opponents moved and neither did he. When Tsukune noticed on of the men move his foot, Tsukune unsheathed his sword and held the handle with two hands. The vampire directly in front of Tsukune couldn't take it and ran at him. Being cautious, Tsukune didn't take any chances letting the vampire get close.

Tsukune ran at the vampire and as its hand reached forward to grab Tsukune, the blade Tsukune held was lifted up and the hand of the vampire fell to the ground behind Tsukune. Tsukune passed the vampire and as he did this he swung his blade back and cut the head off of the vampire. The body of the vampire fell to the ground. The remaining vampires looked at one another then all at once rushed Tsukune.

As one vampire reached Tsukune he only had a second to think about how he was going to do this. Tsukune used the handle of his sword and hit the closest vampire in the face with it, that wouldn't stop him but at least he had a couple of seconds to work with. Tsukune could see all of the vampires rushing towards him. His plan was simple, don't get killed.

Tsukune dug his thumb into the handle of the sword and let his blood flow into the blade. The red blade began to light up bright and Tsukune began to do what he does best. Tsukune twisted his blade and slashed the vampire he had hit with the handle. The next vampires that were close to Tsukune were trying to mess with Tsukune's mind. One was rushing to the left, the other was rushing to Tsukune's right. Tsukune would only be able to take out one of them, he rushed the vampire to his left and ducked underneath the vampires fist.

Tsukune raised his sword up into the chest of the vampire who had swung his fist at Tsukune. As he pulled his sword out, Tsukune could feel a major amount of pain in his shoulder. The vampire he ignored had dug its hand into Tsukune's shoulder and was now crushing his shoulder. Tsukune let out a little yell and used his free arm to swing his sword behind him and missed the vampire.

The vampire let go of Tsukune's shoulder, Tsukune turned around and tried to swing his sword but his shoulder hurt to bad. The vampire raised his leg up and kicked Tsukune in the chest, Tsukune's body flew through the air and landed on the ground. Moka was now sweating a little, Tsukune didn't look like he was doing to well. Gyokuro wasn't impressed with what she was watching, she had been informed that Tsukune was a ruthless killer that had never been beaten by a vampire.

Tsukune lifted his head of the ground and looked at the four vampires that were left and were approaching him. His vision was blurry but he couldn't just give up, "Tsukune get up, don't let those losers bully you!" Kokoa yelled as she stood out of her seat and held her hands to her mouth and cupped them. Tsukune grabbed his sword, he put his hands on the ground and pushed himself off the ground and knelt with one knee to the ground.

Tsukune was smiling as he began to remember his training. 'Vampires are essentially bullies, and the one thing that bullies can be called is stupid.' Tsukune would eventually kill the man who had taught him that. Tsukune stood up and looked at the vampires with a smile on his face. The one that had kicked him ran at Tsukune and put his fist right into Tsukune's chest. The vampires face was over Tsukune's shoulder and his eyes were shaking.

Tsukune had put his blade right up to his chest and when the vampire swung trying to hit Tsukune's chest, instead he hit the very sharp blade of Tsukune's sword. The other side of the blade had cut a little of Tsukune's chest from the pressure, but sacrifices are necessary in a fight. Tsukune lifted his blade up cutting deep into the vampires arm. When Tsukune pulled his blade up all the way he then kicked the vampire in the chest. The vampire fell to the ground in agony, Tsukune walked up to downed vampire and let his sword fall into the chest of the vampire.

The last remaining three vampires were no match for Tsukune, Tsukune ran at the three and as he dodged the first punch he slid his blade along the chest of the vampires. Two vampires fell to the ground and the last one was shaking and looking at the vampire hunter who was now covered in the blood of his enemies. "Well, one left, finish him off and you will be apart of our family... Tsukune." Gyokuro said as she placed her head on her hand which was leaned on the arm of her chair.

Tsukune put the blade up to his face, the reflection of himself in the blade almost made him sick. He thought the days of killing like that were over, Tsukune looked over at Moka. She was revealed that Tsukune was okay, but had a couscous, worried look on her face. Tsukune remembered what Moka had said, "Tsukune, I want you to promise me when you are done with all of your revenge, we will finally be together." Tsukune plunged his sword into the heart of the last vampire, with a shiver running through his body, 'I Promise!' Tsukune said to himself as he pulled his sword away.

XXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, while Tsukune was finally approved to become Moka's husband. Hundreds of men and women gathered, they were once scattered around the world now they were gathered in one place. They are vampire hunters, monster hunters, and even bounty hunters. Everyone of them knew why they were gathered, they were standing and sitting near a very large castle, it was an old style of castle and everyone there knew the place. Walking onto the balcony of the castle was the one and only old man, Tsukune's teacher and now the best vampire hunter in the world. Standing to his left and to his right were the only others that were almost as good as him.

Inazuma, the crazy girl Tsukune had fought earlier and the big guy. They were looking over the crowd and everyone had began to pay attention to them. "The one that betrayed us, we have discovered that he is hiding at the Shuzen castle, he is cowardly hiding behind his vampire friends, now to anyone that brings him here to me alive or dead... you will get a special reward!" the old man shouted this to the hundred of men and women who then began to yell and applaud.

"You don't actually think those morons will be able to kill him, do you?" Inazuma asked as she looked at the old man with disbelief. "I believe they will make a great distraction for you two." The old man said looking at Inazuma. "Alright, don't worry I wont let you down this time!" Inazuma said as she began to walk away from the old man. "Your not to touch Tsukune." The old man said and looked at Inazuma who became angry.

"What? Why the hell not?" Inazuma asked, the old man smiled as he looked at her. "You can kill him, no the only way to kill a man like Tsukune is through his heart..." The old man said as he began to think about Moka.

A/N: Well I know I said Issa would be in this chapter but I thought it would be best if I don't use that yet, actually I have a lot planned for this story I would say I have about fifteen more chapters to go so don't think that its close to being over. I hope you guys liked it!


	13. Chapter 13

The Burdens of a Vampire Hunter ch 13

A/N: So I have been thinking about this story a lot for some weird reason. By the way I read all of the reviews for my stories right as I write a new chapter.. it helps inspire me. Anyway and I guess I decided that for once I am going to go back to the beginning of this story and I am going to fix all of the mistakes I have made. The reason I'm doing this is because I don't really think I'm going to get any better then I am right now so might as well make everything better. So I hope you guys like it!

The bright sun was beating down on Tsukune, his blade was shining in the sunlight. He had been practicing with it all day. After his test to 'join the family', he was free to do what he wanted. He tried to stay away from Moka for as long as he could to either train or just plain plan out how to take down the ones who had betrayed him. Tsukune's blade ripped through a training dummy that was set up for him by his biggest fan.

"So... since you and big sister are getting married soon, does that mean I can call you big brother?" Kokoa asked as she kicked her feet back and forth. She was laying on the ground with her head in her hands, she had been watching Tsukune with all of her attention. Tsukune hesitated for a second, "Sure, you can call me what ever you want." Tsukune said nicely. The truth was he didn't expect to come back from his attack, what ever he told Kokoa they would do when he came back was something he wasn't planning on doing.

He had made his peace with that and he would accept his fate. Kokoa had taken such a strange liking to a human, it was mainly the fact that we was very strong and very feared throughout the vampire community. "Oh yeah I almost forgot, I need you to go with me today!" Kokoa said, Tsukune put his sword in his sheath and looked at Kokoa. "Me and you are going into town today to pick a ring out for Moka!" Kokoa said as she jumped up from the ground.

It was something Tsukune couldn't just ignore, if he wanted shelter he would have to act as if he was actually marrying Moka. "Town huh?" Tsukune said as he looked down at his sword, they would be close enough to the castle to where he didn't need it. "Alright but lets try not to stay away for long." Anywhere Tsukune would go he would be recognized instantly. His old reputation still is in effect.

XXXXXXXX

Kokoa walked besides Tsukune, she was happily looking around the shops that were around. "Oh what is this, oh look at that!" She really was like a little kid in a candy shop. They didn't have any sort of disguise on so everyone was looking at Tsukune. He was wearing a black suit just like before, his tie was missing but other then that he would easily look like a vampire hunter. He could hear people whispering as he walked past them, he tried not to make eye contact because that would just frighten people.

Tsukune looked behind him, Kokoa had stopped at a stand and he didn't notice at first. She was looking with wide eyes at a skull barrette that didn't look nice or cute at all. "So... cute!" Kokoa said blushing. She had noticed that Tsukune was laughing a little at the girl. Before Tsukune could react his face was slammed on the stand of the shop, "Stay there little vampire hunter..." standing behind Tsukune and holding his arm behind his back was a rather large man with a large red beard.

His hair matched his beard, he looked like he was some sort of mercenary, he had a good grip on Tsukune's arm and had a lot of pressure on his back. "Hey let Tsukune go!" Kokoa yelled as she took a fighting position. Tsukune could see her even though his face was being pushed against the bottom of the merchants stand. As Kokoa ran at the man holding Tsukune, her arm was caught by another large man. He looked sort of like the man who was holding Tsukune, "Hey! LET ME GO!" Kokoa yelled as she kicked around.

"Alright, maybe we will get extra if we bring the Shuzen girl as well.." The man who was holding Tsukune down said smiling. Tsukune watched as the man who held Kokoa wrapped his arms around her. Tsukune could feel something inside of him getting angry, all he could see was this large man holding Kokoa like a rag doll. Tsukune's eyes closed, 'calm down...' Tsukune continued to tell himself that as he tried not to look at Kokoa.

"Agh, little bitch bit me!" Tsukune opened his eyes to see Kokoa on the ground, she had gotten the man to let go of her. The large man swung his hand and backhand Kokoa, she fell to the ground and looked like she was out could. Tsukune clenched his fist that was being held by the man, he had gone crazy seeing this random man hit Kokoa.

"Wha-What the hell!" The man that was holding Tsukune's arm was in shock. Tsukune was standing up straight and had managed to free his arm. Tsukune looked at this man with a devilish smile on his face, the man backed away from Tsukune a little bit and looked over at his partner who backed away from Kokoa.

Tsukune moved his head left and right and began to whistle a calm tone, his hands were put in his pockets as he began to move closer to the two mercenaries. "C'mon man hes just human!" The man who hit Kokoa said as he ran at Tsukune with his fist cocked back. Tsukune didn't change as the man approached him, when the man was close enough Tsukune moved in close and pulled his hands out of his pockets.

Tsukune was now hidden from the sight of the second mercenary, the mercenary that was right in front of Tsukune had stopped walking and was now standing still. He began to move and a second later his limp body hit the dusty floor, the sound of screams rang in the last mercenary's ear. The mercenary that had attacked Tsukune was now laying on the ground with a large hole in his chest where his heart used to be. Tsukune was still whistling his calm tone as he carried the mercenary's heart in his hand.

XXXXXXXX

Kokoa grunted as she sat up and looked around her, Tsukune was smiling at her in his normal caring kind of smile. "Hey there, are you okay?" Tsukune asked as he put his hand on her cheek where the mercenary had smacked her. Kokoa stood up and looked around, they were farther from the town now. "What happened?" Kokoa asked. She looked down at Tsukune's hand and noticed the blood on it. "Don't worry about it, just as long as your okay." Tsukune said as he stood up as well.

Tsukune acted like he didn't care about anyone in this vampire family but it wasn't true, he had just reverted back to his old self because he saw that man hit Kokoa. The side of him that killed ruthlessly had killed two men who attacked a vampire. "Well, maybe we should go to another town for just today?" Tsukune asked as he rolled his suit sleeve up. "Excuse me!" The sound was coming from a rather old man who was waving his hand and running to Tsukune.

"Who is that?" Kokoa asked, Tsukune stood in front of Kokoa. The old man reached Tsukune and bent over as he took a couple breathes. "Please... help me!" The old man asked as he fell to his knees and held on to the bottom of Tsukune's suit. "Those men who you... took care of have a place here where they separate, please they wont stop harassing the people of this town." The old man begged with all he had.

Kokoa looked up at Tsukune who looked like he was seriously considering it, "What are you doing, there are probably twenty guys there!" Kokoa said as she grabbed a hold of his arm and began to pull him. He stood still and sighed, "If I don't do something then these people will get hell for what I did today." Tsukune put his arm behind his head and smiled at Kokoa. "Listen, before I met your sister, I would have told him no, but seeing how much she had to sacrifice for me made me, I feel like I should do the same for others as well." Tsukune had a smile on his face as he looked away from Kokoa.

"Alright I'll do it, on one condition!" Tsukune said as he whispered in the man's ear. Kokoa couldn't hear what he said but once he told the old man, he looked at Tsukune like he was crazy. "Alright... they have a house just outside of the edge of town." The old man said as he watched Tsukune happily walk away from them.

"Hey, I'm coming with you!" Kokoa yelled as she tried to chase after Tsukune, the old man put his arm in front of her and took a deep breath.

XXXXXXXX

Tsukune sighed as he looked at a old wooden house that had the glass windows destroyed, the wooden porch railing was destroyed and knocked over. There were two men who were standing guard just outside the house, the rest of the men could be heard before walking up to the house. "Hey, its you... Hey boss!" The guard yelled as he hit his fist on the door to the house. All of the men looked close to the same. They looked Scottish and were probably mercenaries for hire from their home country, "What is it?" A man asked as he walked out of the house.

As he exited the house so did three other men who were almost twice Tsukune's size. "Well, you have a lot of stones coming here." The 'Boss' said as he walked away from the house and towards Tsukune. "My names Tsukune Aono, what can I call you?" Tsukune asked with a serious tone. The Boss just stood there as he looked at Tsukune, "That's fine I just need you to answer one question, who put the bounty on my head?" Tsukune asked partly knowing the answer to the question.

The Boss looked at Tsukune then back at his five men who were ready to attack Tsukune at any moment. "You think I'll tell you anything?" The Boss asked, Tsukune sighed a little. When he was just normal and not angry he was still pretty damn strong. Tsukune pulled his fist back and hit the boss in the gut, he bent over and his head was at Tsukune's level now, the men who were standing at the house grabbed their swords. Tsukune leaned in close to the man, "Listen to me, I want you to take a message back to whomever it was that hired you, I'm coming for them, do you got that?" Tsukune asked the large man.

The Boss didn't say anything, Tsukune shook his head as he twisted the man around and flung him on the ground. The men walked off the porch and drew their swords on Tsukune, "I asked if you understood." Tsukune said, this time the boss shook his head yes. Tsukune let the boss go and the large men surrounded Tsukune.

As far as Tsukune could tell these men were all just humans who had large bodies and were good at handling monsters. They were strong but compared to a vampires speed they were very slow, blades swung past Tsukune's head. The five men that were all swinging their swords at Tsukune were all missing but only by a hair. Once Tsukune saw an opportunity he stood up straight and grabbed the back of one of the swords. Tsukune pulled the sword out of the large mans hands and kicked him away.

XXXXXXXX

Kokoa was waiting at the same place she was when Tsukune left her, she was looking down the hill she was on looking for Tsukune. When she saw the top of his head she stood up and felt a wave of relief hit her. "Finally!" Kokoa said as she ran over to him. He didn't look like he had any more blood on him then before. They began to walk back towards the castle and when they did Tsukune stopped Kokoa, "This was the condition..." Tsukune said as he pulled out the skull barrette from earlier. Would it be that easy to return to Moka after taking on a vampire hunting army though?

A/N: Hey guys I know I did it again, no Issa, I just figured that maybe I would have a chapter to show how his relationship with Kokoa and dealing with the vampire stuff was going. No when he went crazy (by the way tried to make him seem as scary as possible) that was not because of Moka's blood, that was because of the eight years of vampire training he had, made him a little crazy. Anyway, next chapter will be a little of Moka and Tsukune FLUFF and then Tsukune recruits his first friend to help take on The Vampire Hunters. By the way i freaken cried when i read the latest manga chapter! I hope you guys liked it!


	14. Chapter 14

The Burdens of a Vampire Hunter ch 14

A/N: So before I continue the actual story line I thought it would be nice to show a little more of Tsukune's past. So this chapter will be when he is the ruthless vampire hunter that everyone feared and that everyone used to love. This chapter follows Tsukune, Inazuma, and the big guy.. he does have a name and I just figured it suited him. Anyway I hope you guys like it!

"He went to the left!" Inazuma yelled as she dashed around a corner quickly, they were in the old city of Rome. Rain water had been laying on the ground and Inazuma splashed it around when her feet hit the laid bricks of the floor. The man she was chasing was a vampire who had a sick obsession with killing humans for fun. This vampire was somewhat of a serial killer, he would find his prey then kill them in a public place. Letting all of the vampire hunters know that he was there, after a while Inazuma was sent with her team.

The vampire avoided the water puddles as he smiled and looked back at Inazuma, "Come and get me vampire hunter!" The vampire said as he quickly made a skid to a stop. Right in front of him was a rather large man, he was the biggest human that this vampire had ever seen. "Randal get him!" Inazuma yelled as she ran faster trying to catch up. The vampire smiled at the large mans hesitation, he used the hesitation as a way to get away.

The vampire ran down an ally way that was on his right side, the vampire figured he had made another clean get away. Looking down the ally he could see another man, before he could think about where he was going the man had rushed the vampire. The man pulled out a small dagger and swung it at the vampire cutting only a little bit of his skin. The vampire put the palm of his hand on the mans chest and pushed him into the wall of the building that concealed the ally.

"Ah, its only a scratch!" The vampire said laughing as he continued to run, but to no avail it was a dead end alleyway. "Ugh, good now we can have some real fun.." The vampire turned around and looked at the man he had just pushed into a building. Coming up from behind him was Inazuma and Randal, they didn't even try to arrest the vampire or kill him they just stood their and watched. "Tsukune, you've got this guy?" Inazuma asked as she leaned against one of the buildings that concealed the alleyway.

Tsukune rolled his shoulder and looked back at Inazuma with a smile on his face, "Of course!" Tsukune said as he stuck his tongue out at her. They had grown up training, when Tsukune turned fourteen was when he was allowed to train with her, they were now seventeen and Tsukune grew to love the feel of killing vampires. Tsukune began to walk up to the vampire with a calm look on his face, "Ha your joking!" The vampire laughed as Tsukune continued to walk closer, the vampire swung his fist trying to his Tsukune in the gut.

The vampires eyes widened as Tsukune dodged the punch and his own fist had made contact with the vampires face. Tsukune didn't hold back, "Whats wrong..?" Tsukune asked smiling at the vampire who was now very angry. The vampire swung his fist trying to hit Tsukune in the face now and only hit the wall of a building, Tsukune's fist came flying upward to the inside of the vampires ribcage. When Tsukune's fist made contact he could feel the ribs cracking under pressure. Blood shot out of the vampires mouth and he fell to the ground, "Who... are you?" The vampire asked as he held his side, "Tsukune... Aono.." After Tsukune told the vampire his name his fist came down with all his strength on the vampires face.

XXXXXXXX

After the incident was resolved Tsukune and the others had to return to their master, it was a long journey but it didn't bother Tsukune as much because he had the chance to run into more and more vampires. They were now on their way back and they were riding on a boat, close to the only transportation that could hold and support Randal's body weight and size. Tsukune was laying back and relaxing on the deck of the boat, it was nighttime and the stars never looked so bright.

They were docked at town for the night and everyone had decided to go look around, Tsukune didn't feel that was necessary, if they were worth fighting then they would seek him out themselves. "Hey lazy ass!" Inazuma said as she walked up the the wooden plank that was used as stairs from the dock to the boat. "Did you find anything?" Tsukune asked looking at the now passed out girl laying on the floor. She had gotten drunk and couldn't even finish her insult.

Tsukune sighed as he helped her to the captions quarters, the ship itself was just for Tsukune and his other vampire hunters but there had to be some sort of deck hands to operate the ship safely. Tsukune shut the door behind him and looked at the town, candle light illuminated the little town. He could hear the sound of the ocean waves crashing on the boat and the sound of drunkards in the distance. His attention was quickly drawn to a man who was running on the docks. This man had short golden hair and looked like he was in some sort of a panic.

Tsukune walked to the edge of the boat that was closest to the dock, the man was looking in other boats for the easiest way to ex cape the town. Tsukune wasn't the law, he didn't have any sort of power to arrest or deal justice upon humans. "Hey, what are you doing?" Tsukune asked as he made his way off of his boat and to the dock. He had cut off the mans only way of escaping, "Maybe you can help me!" The man said as he fell to his knees and put his hands on Tsukune's suit sleeves.

"There was some sort of monster not far from here, she brought me and my brother there then killed him!" The man had tears streaming from his eyes, he didn't look like a liar, then again a vampire in this town was something of a rarity. Tsukune sighed as he looked up at the boat, "Show me where this happened.." Tsukune said as he watched the man smile as if he had just gotten his brother back.

XXXXXXXX

Tsukune had followed this man a good distance and had stopped when they reached a cave, they had walked along the beach for about twenty minutes and the water from the ocean was almost reaching their feet now. Tsukune put his back towards the still sobbing man, "You say there is a monster in here?" Tsukune asked with no excitement in his face. "Hahaha, I cant believe you fell for that!" The man yelled.

Tsukune turned around and looked at the man, he had a flint lock pistol and it was pointed at Tsukune. He was fast but a bullet traveled a little to fast for him to dodge, "Very convincing, I couldn't tell you were lying." Tsukune said as he cracked a little smile. "Thanks, now hand over everything you've got!" The blond hair boy said as he pointed the gun at Tsukune and began to wave it around. Tsukune took his overcoat off and now all he had on was a vest blood red vest with golden buttons, and his long black pants. Tsukune grabbed his dagger and looked at it then at the man. Tsukune tossed the dagger on the ground and held his hands in the air.

"Good now back into the cave!" Tsukune could see the mans reactions, they were telling Tsukune that this man would not let him live, he was going to wait until Tsukune backed up into the cave then he would shoot him. Tsukune began to back up slowly, he had a perfect plan and it was to- before he could finish the plan in his head the human with the gun fell into the sand.

Standing up behind the man was the person who had saved Tsukune, "Well, are you just going to stand there handsome?" The woman asked as she flicked her nails. She had short blue baby blue hair but Tsukune could be wrong it was nighttime, he cloths consisted of tight jackets of leather and many buttons. Tsukune walked closer to his stuff never taking his eyes off of this woman. Tsukune knew that this woman is a succubus, able to control the opposite sex and make them do what they want them to.

Tsukune grabbed his dagger and then his over coat. It was almost like a wave of cold air that blew over Tsukune, he could feel his body clamping up. She had used some sort of charm on him and now he couldn't move, the woman walked around Tsukune in a circle. He tried to move his body, but it was no used he would tell his mind but it just didn't respond. "Well, from the looks of it your a vampire hunter right?" The woman asked, being a monster she had to know all of the people who wanted her dead and that included those who kill other monsters.

"Why would you save me just to kill me?" Tsukune asked, the more he struggled to get free the more it seemed to not work. "My name is Kurumu, and who said I wanted to kill you?" Kurumu asked as she let her charm go. Tsukune drew his dagger and pushed Kurumu against the cave wall, "Lets see if you can charm me before I kill you?" Tsukune said holding his blade to Kurumu's neck. "Then do it, but if you would like to find some vampires then I would back away.." Kurumu said looking at Tsukune, she was rather cute but that was just the point.

Tsukune backed away from the girl and put his dagger away, he dusted his overcoat off and began to put it on. "And what do you get out of it?" Tsukune asked as he looked over at the busty Kurumu. "Nothing really, I figured you do me this favor and maybe I will owe you later on... you never know when you could need some help." Kurumu said looking at Tsukune as she walked closer to her. "Show me where they are, but if this is a trap I wont hesitate to slit your throat." Tsukune held his hand out to the succubus.

"You don't beat around the bush do you?" Kurumu said as she grabbed Tsukune's hand, she was a little nervous. Tsukune gave off such a terrifying aroma, as if death was constantly looking over his shoulder and waiting for him to die. "Hey, are you going to show me where this vampire clan lives?" Tsukune asked trying to get Kurumu's attention.

XXXXXXXX

Tsukune had followed Kurumu to a place that looked abandoned but it surely wasn't, usually people would stay away from this place but Tsukune wasn't like normal people. It was his job to go to places like that to kill vampires. Tsukune walked up to the front of the massive sized building, it was rather large and was strange that it was abandoned. Tsukune opened the wooden door and looked inside, there was no one in sight but that was normal when looking for vampires.

If they were a clan that lived in this town and pried on the villagers then Tsukune would have to be careful. If they have been there for long they probably have a lot of vampires and many security measures. Slowly and carefully following behind Tsukune was Kurumu, she had some sort of attachment to this place, or maybe she was just doing this out of the kindness of her heart.

"AHHH!" Out of the corner of the darkness, a vampire had ran out at Tsukune. They were in the lobby of the building and in the lobby there was four pillars standing at the four corners of the room. Tsukune pulled his dagger out of his hidden pocket and as the vampire dashed at Tsukune, he fell to the ground with one quick movement. Tsukune had cut the head off of the vampire and his body was now laying on the floor. "Wow, I'm impressed, then why didn't you just kill that man who had you at gun point?" Kurumu asked looking at Tsukune who didn't answer her question.

He just waited, he knew there was more then just one look out. His scream had probably brought the rest of the vampires out and they too were hiding. "Please leave..." A small and quite voice came through the darkness. Tsukune looked at the source of the sound, a little girl was walking out of the darkness and Tsukune clenched his fists. The girl looked pail, she wasn't a vampire but Tsukune knew what was wrong with her.

Many people had done this, yet all of them had failed in their attempts. The vampires blood has a strong healing ability to it. When people get desperate enough they will make pacts with vampires for their blood, in exchange they will provide humans for a blood bank. The rules were anything that lives and breaths as a vampire dies. This little girl was on the verge of death and not only that she could easily become a ghoul and even kill the vampire she made the pact with.

"Please just leave... I beg of you!" The little girl couldn't even walk straight, she had her hand on one of the pillars just to keep her upright. "Nori, get back from that guy hes dangerous!" Another light voice came through the shadows. A little boy had walked up to her side, with eyes a red as the blood in his veins. Standing behind the boy and the little girl were two people, it was probably the boys parents. They were just a family that didn't want to be bothered and the sons girlfriend that they wanted to keep alive as long as they possibly could.

"These people have been stealing all of the men in this town that I use.." Kurumu said looking at the parents of the boy. "Please, just leave you don't have to do this just let us go and we will never come back to this place!" The father of the boy said trying to reach Tsukune. "Good, and if I ever see you come back to this place then its going to be bad!" Kurumu said, once she noticed the boy and the little girl she didn't want them to die, who would? They were just living in peace, they were helping this little girl get through her illness that would have killed her already.

The father put his arms around his wife's hip and his hand on his sons shoulder. Tsukune stood firm in the way of the exit, "I cant let any of you leave..." Tsukune said as he feet took a pouncing position. "Wait, you cant be serious, they are just kids!" Kurumu said as she looked at Tsukune's serous face. Before Kurumu could say anything Tsukune had took off after the family.

XXXXXXXX

Tsukune sat on the steps of the abandoned building, his blade was dripping with blood and his hands were soaked with blood as well. Kurumu came walking out of the building behind him, "I didn't kill robber that was taking all of my stuff because I refuse to kill humans..." Tsukune said not looking away from his bloody blade. "That.. girl in there was- Kurumu's words didn't faze Tsukune's emotionless face. "She would have died soon anyway, besides that she had the blood of vampires in her." Tsukune had killed the family, everyone in that building that was a vampire or had vampire blood was now dead.

"I said it before, I owe you a favor now..." Kurumu said as she walked away from Tsukune. She had disappeared after a minute of walking. Maybe she just disappeared because Tsukune wasn't paying attention to her. After about ten minutes of just sitting there Tsukune had decided to make his way back to the boat, it was beginning to become morning and he the would sail soon.

XXXXXXXX

Tsukune was laying on the deck of the boat as he looked up at the sky, the clouds in the sky were covering up the blue. "Hey, sorry about last night I got a little drunk, what did you do last night?" Inazuma asked as she sat down next to Tsukune. It was in the afternoon now and the sun was bright, "I killed a family last night, and I hate myself.." Tsukune said looking over at Inazuma. "Why do you hate yourself, they were vampires right?" Inazuma asked, "I don't hate myself for killing them, I hate myself for not being able to feel anything for killing them." Tsukune was always the one who never doubted killing, not even once. He wasn't doubting it now either, he was just wondering what kind of monster could kill a family in cold blood and not feel anything...

A/N: I hope you guys like this insight to Tsukune's evil and somewhat disturbing life. I bet you didn't see the whole Kurumu thing coming did you! Next chapter will be the Tsukune Moka fluff, and meeting the father. I hope you liked it!


End file.
